Second Life
by Kit-cat99
Summary: AU! Four years ago, Dean watched her die. Now, Sam tells him she's alive but is she the same? How did she return? Can he save her a second time around? Dean/OC, Sam/OC COMPLETE
1. Prelude  Not The End

**Second Life**

Summary: Slight sort of AU. For years, Dean hunted monsters with John, Sam and Arianna, a young girl John took in after finding her at a scene with her dead family. They slowly fall for each other and get closer after John vanishes and Sam goes off to college. When Arianna dies, Dean closes himself off, vowing to never get close to anyone again. Four years later, after reuniting with Sam and learning that there is one specific demon to blame for the death of so many in their lives, the brothers go for the big bad, only to find that some people don't stay dead.

Rating: M (for the usual violence, mature theme, etc.)

A/N: I haven't quite decided on if this is actually going to be set with the show or have a slight variation over things with Angels and Lucifer and so on so bare with me on this. However I am going to say that Sam never died and Dean never made the deal to go to Hell and yadda yadda. Now let's see how this works out.

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude<strong>

The gun shot rang out and Dean Winchester's head snapped up. Five feet from him, a body fell out of a tree and hit the ground, black smoke issuing from it's mouth. Leaves rustled above him and he moved out of the way before another body hit the ground. This one was alive and female, landing on it's feet and straightening up. The girl casually brushed herself off before turning to look at him, a smirk on her lips and blue-green eyes shining with pride and mischief. Her brown hair was starting to come out of the pony tail she had it in, small strands falling around her red face. She looked tired, standing there in her jeans, navy blue hooded sweatshirt and black running shoes but nonetheless, she looked happy.

"Aria, Did you just chase that thing through the trees?" Dean asked, looking up at the branches above his head. Arianna Lewis, Aria for short, shrugged innocently, that gleam in her eyes telling Dean all he needed to know as they both shared a small laugh.

"It's not the main target." Aria reminded him, her happiness dropping slightly as her eyes darted around the forest. She stuck her gun in her belt before pulling her hair from the pony tail to redo it once more. Dean watched her for a few seconds before looking around.

They had been tracking down a specific demon ever since Dean's father, John Winchester, had gone on a solo hunt and never returned. Since they knew the demon he was after had been the one that not only killed Dean's mother Mary but also Aria's parents, they had a vague idea of what they were hunting.

"That one could have been a lead." Dean pointed out, nudging the dead body with his boot.

"I shot before he could." Aria stated, taking her gun back out and moving. Dean followed close behind, knowing what she meant. She had shot the demon before it could have gotten him. He was grateful to have her watching his back. A few years ago he would have hated having a girl be his back up, now he couldn't have been happier. Especially after his brother Sam had just taken off to go to school, Aria had become Dean's constant wanted companion. He was even starting to believe that he might actually love her. Over the course of their friendship, they had shared several kisses and one alcohol induced night of passion that he couldn't get out of his head and he wondered on many occasions if she ever thought about it.

"We're getting closer to something." Dean whispered. Aria nodded, her tongue slipping out to run along her lower lip. She reached back and slid her hand into his and for one moment Dean forgot they were in the middle of a dark and dangerous forest. He forgot they were hunting a deadly demon. Her hand fit snugly in his, her skin soft and warm.

And then he got a shock when she suddenly threw him into a tree, his back colliding roughly with the bark, the air getting momentarily knocked out of him. He groaned and looked at Aria, trying to figure out what had just happened. She stood there with a smile on her face and a dagger in her hand, the Latin symbols carved into the blade reflecting the moonlight that leaked through the trees.

"Aria..." Dean started cautiously.

"Little Aria's not home right now, please leave a message and she'll get back to you...well...maybe." Aria laughed, swinging the dagger between her fingers. She blinked and her once blue-green eyes shifted to yellow. Dean's blood ran cold and all colour left his face.

"How long.." He ground out, teeth clenching.

"Ooh, I'd say since you two split up." Aria remarked cheekily. Dean closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to try and control himself, all the while cursing in his mind that he agreed to split up at the start of this particular hunt. He opened his eyes again to see that Aria had moved to be about two feet in front of him, within grabbing range, but he made no move.

"What do you want?" Dean asked.

"What any demon wants...to cause pain and suffering." Aria answered with a girlish giggle.

"Get out of here." Dean ordered. Aria just tilted her head. "Get out or I'll make you."

"She's the exorcist, Dean. I'd like to see you try." Aria challenged. Dean just narrowed his eyes before he started the Latin chanting. Aria stumbled back, looking surprised. Her body convulsed as if she was going to vomit and Dean was starting to feel a sense of success. That was until the dagger spun around and plunged into Aria's chest. His chanting stopped instantly as he stared with wide eyes. "You evict me and she dies."

"You son of a bitch." Dean muttered, feeling his chest constrict.

"You want to see those eyes again?" Aria asked. She blinked once more, her normal eyes shining through again and for a moment she looked just like herself as she smiled sweetly.

"Aria.." Dean whispered, moving slowly closer. Her head tilted and she gazed up at him with her innocently beautiful and curious eyes. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." The look of horror that crossed her face made him close his eyes as he started chanting again. He knew the girl well enough to know she'd rather die to be possessed by a demon but it didn't make it any easier. He heard her screaming but kept going, tears falling from his eyes as he turned his head.

The thud alerted him to the body hitting the ground. He opened his eyes and looked down at the small figure lying on the grass. Her brown hair spread around like a dark halo, her shirt stained with her blood as the dagger protruded from her chest. One hand rested across her stomach while the other lay limply at her side. He almost thought she was sleeping, lying there so peacefully. He blinked loose more tears as he stared down at his friend. Slowly he got to his knees next to her and pulled her across his lap. Her head lolled back and Dean looked at the smokey shadow across her eyelids. He never understood why she wanted to wear make up when they went on hunts but she did it anyways. He touched her cheek, letting his hand move across the still warm skin.

"I'm so sorry." Dean whispered, his tears falling more freely now. They fell from his face to hers and he clutched her tighter. He had failed. The one thing he was constantly promising her was that he would protect her...and he failed.

He didn't know how long he was there for but it was enough time for the sun to begin rising and Aria's body to cool. He would have to burn her, couldn't let anything else get their hands on her. He looked at her pale face, pulled his fingers through her hair gently, then leaned down and pressed a final kiss to her lips before he rose with her in his arms and headed out of the forest.

_If it be your will to speak  
>Of memories we often shared<br>Talk to me of days gone by  
>Think of love and not despair<br>And when I'm gone  
>we'll meet again<br>As often do the closest friends  
>So dry your eyes and lay me down<br>I tell you this is not the end_

_If some one else must take my place_  
><em>For I'll be gone the longest time<em>  
><em>I'll wait and I will understand<em>  
><em>A heart of thorns must leave the mind<em>  
><em>But when in time I see your face<em>  
><em>The scars will fade<em>  
><em>the heart will mend<em>

_So dry your eyes and lay me down_  
><em>I tell you this is not the end<em>

_And from today I wish you joy_  
><em>From this day I wish you peace<em>  
><em>I hope this life will pass you by<em>  
><em>As softly as the falling leaves<em>  
><em>And when your heart is full again<em>  
><em>Raise a glass to me my friend<em>  
><em>And dry your eyes and lay me down<em>  
><em>I tell you this is not the end<em>

_Oh dry your eyes and lay me down_  
><em>I tell you this is not the end<em>

* * *

><p>The song at the end there is called <em>This Is Not The End<em> and it's by Clare Maguire. The first verse lyrics are also in one of the banners I made which are up in my profile. Obviously this is not the last of Aria but I think this may be my first story without Castiel in it, I haven't quite decided on him yet. Let me know what you lot think of this story.


	2. Bring Me To Life

**Bring Me To Life  
><strong>

This chapter jumps the four years between Aria's death and return.

* * *

><p>"Shh." She giggled quietly, her hands running up his arms, forcing them up towards the top of the bed. The man beneath her couldn't help but grin. He didn't usually like the whole helpless feeling but with this girl, he'd go for it. "Don't want to be waking anybody else up do we?"<p>

"Yeah, let's try to avoid that." He whispered. She smiled and nodded, her long dark brown hair bouncing with the action. The strands curled over her shoulders and brushed across the black cotton of her tank top. She leaned down and pressed soft lips to his and he shifted beneath her, his fingers clenching at air as she kept his wrists in death grips. Her tongue snaked between his lips and tangled with his, seeking dominance. She squeezed his hips between her thighs and a slight growl like noise rose from his throat. They both paused and listened carefully to their surroundings.

"All clear." She whispered, pressing her lips to his neck.

"He's gonna...wake up." He pointed out, biting back a groan as her tongue ran a path from his neck up to his ear.

"No he won't." She retorted, taking his lobe between her teeth and biting gently. He gritted his teeth and flipped them over, quickly covering her mouth with his before she could let out any noises. Her fingers dug into his hair. She lifted her hips to rub against his and he once again let out that growl noise.

"Dude, seriously, can't you go one night?" The lamp flicked on and the two paused before looking over at the second bed.

"Sorry Dean." Sam muttered sheepishly. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Couldn't have two rooms, no, had to just have one free one." He mumbled to himself. Sam looked down at the girl beneath him, her face red from the embarrassment of being caught even though she had a slight smile on her face. "Lil, stop being so tempting to him if we gotta share a room."

"Sorry Dean." Lily repeated Sam's earlier sheepish tone. Lillian Carter had been found two years ago, a year and a half after Dean had reunited with his brother, and had been traveling with the brothers ever since. A year ago she and Sam had been hit by witches that had made them act on their inner feelings and they ended up sleeping together. Dean had been bugging them both for several months after having feelings for each other so he had laughed at them when they had to get a spell on them to finally admit to it.

"Get some sleep you horn dogs, we gotta be up early if we want to get to Bobby during the day." Dean ordered, turning the light back off and rolling over, his back going to the couple. Lily giggled softly behind her hand as Sam rolled off her and pulled her to his side. She cuddled up to him, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart.

"Least he's gotten better at his scoldings." Lily whispered.

"He was never all that bad." Sam reminded her quietly.

"Still surprises me sometimes that he actually agreed with you to let me come along." Lily pointed out.

"You...sort of reminded us of someone else." Sam explained. He glanced over at his brother's bed and sighed. "Someone Dean loved."

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Bobby Singer sat behind his desk, piled high with newspaper and magazine clippings, the keyboard to his computer hidden beneath papers and a particularly large book filled with Latin translations. He often found himself doing this just for the one particular demon that continued to elude him and the two boys that he had come to be a father figure for. He was getting just as antsy as the boys were to put the sucker down for good.

"Two calls, one from Dean saying they'll be here in an hour and one from mom saying they didn't have apple pies at the store so she got cherry." Jo Harvelle announced as she walked into the office, using her shirt to grip the lid of a beer bottle and pop it off. She held out the bottle to the old man and kissed his forehead as she did.

"Thanks sweetie." Bobby sighed gratefully. Jo was practically his daughter these days since he had her and her mother move in with him and one thing led to another with him and Ellen. Jo had been not so subtly laying down hints that they should get married and the main reason for it not happening was just to bug her these days.

"This guy again?" Jo asked, picking up one of the papers on the Yellow Eyed Demon. "This might be borderline obsessive there, Bobby. I mean what if someone's taken him out already? He hasn't come up anywhere for years."

"There ain't a hunter out there that don't know to contact us if they've seen or taken out this monster." Bobby pointed out, gulping down some of his beer.

"If you say so." Jo remarked, squeezing his shoulder. "I'm gonna get dinner started so it'll be ready by the time the terrible trio get here." Bobby chuckled at the nickname as Jo moved to the kitchen to make good of her statement.

It wasn't long before Ellen came home and shortly after that, the door opened up to let Dean, Sam and Lily in. The girl instantly went to the kitchen to chat with Jo and play catch up. This visits were just as much social as they were business considering it gave Lily a chance to get in some girl talk that she ended up lacking since she traveled with two guys the whole time. She needed to talk to someone about things sometimes and Dean just wasn't that good at it, especially when the conversations turned to be about Sam. There were just some things Dean didn't need to know about his brother.

"How's it going?" The older Winchester asked as he hovered over Bobby, looking at everything spread across the desk.

"Back off." Bobby snapped. Dean stepped back. "This guy has fallen off the radar, Dean. No one we know has seen hide or hair of this thing."

"He's out there still, I know it." Dean muttered, determined. Sam looked at his brother and sighed. The pain was obvious sometimes and other times, he hid it well. He always wanted revenge though, that much was certain. The Yellow Eyed Demon had been the cause of so much pain, even to Sam. The younger of the brothers was just glad to be vision free for the last eight or so months.

"So how are things going?" Jo asked, leaning on the kitchen counter, Lily next to her, both watching as Ellen finished up the cooking that her daughter had started.

"Same as it usually is." Lily replied, sipping her beer slowly. "It's that time of year again."

"Yeah I know." Jo sighed, glancing over to the office. "You would have liked her."

"Who?" Lily asked.

"The reason Dean gets at his crankiest this time of year." Jo replied.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

They were half way through eating when the call came in. Rufus was in the area, following a potential lead to the Yellow Eyed Demon. Sam and Lily barely jumped into the Impala before Dean was flying off to meet the man. Something in Dean's head had gone off when he heard those words and he drove on instinct.

"_You ain't gonna believe what he's found."_

Those were the last words Bobby had gotten out before they took off and now Sam and was wondering what it could possibly be. He strongly doubted that it was the demon itself but then what could it be?

"This doesn't seem right." Lily commented as Dean stopped the Impala.

"Rufus's truck is right there." The eldest Winchester remarked before climbing out of the car. Sam and Lily followed suit and let their eyes dart around. They could all hear voices, one very distinctively being Rufus. Dean took out his gun and moved towards the voices, the other two following close behind.

"Come on, keep breathing." Rufus's encouraging voice starting to become clearer. They heard a slight whimper and a muttered replied. "It's going to be okay, deep breaths now, that's a good girl."

"Girl?" Lily whispered. Sam shook his head, just as confused.

"Rufus?" Dean called out.

"Over here." Rufus replied. The trio followed the calls until they hit a stream. sitting against a boulder next to the water was Rufus and across his lap he cradled a young woman. A nearly completely destroyed hooded sweatshirt lay on the ground, navy blue in colour under all the blood staining it, particularly at the chest. Under an oversized coat, that obviously belonged to the older man, the woman wore tank top that was probably once white and a pair of jeans that were slashed at the thighs and torn at the knees. Her hair, mostly up in a ponytail, was coated in blood and dirt.

"This is our lead to Azazel?" Dean asked. The woman tensed up at the name and Dean frowned as his eyes scanned over her and the discarded sweatshirt, a sense of familiarity washing over him. The coat fell off her shoulders as she shifted and Dean lifted his eyes to take in the back of her neck. He felt his heart almost literally stop beating as he stared at the butterfly tattoo inked into the skin just below her neck. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and he could do nothing but stare and wonder.

"Yeah...that was my reaction too, boy." Rufus stated, seeing the look on Dean's face. "But I've done the routine."

"Did I miss something here?" Sam asked.

"I think we both did." Lily replied, looking between Dean, Rufus and the woman across the older man's lap.

"No..." Dean whispered. "This...no...it can't..."

"It is." Rufus cut in. Dean felt the tears building up, felt all the emotions that came with this moment.

Confusion, joy, anger, fear...

"Dean?" Sam asked carefully, unsure what to do. Once again the woman paused then ever so slowly, lifted her head and turned it to look at them. Dirt, scratches and blood littered her face, dark circles ringed her blue-green eyes, her lower lip trembling from the cold and her uneasy breathing.

"Dean..." Her voice sounded rough and raw, as if she had spent hours upon hours screaming.

"Ari." Dean whispered, just two seconds before he dropped to his knees and yanked her from Rufus's arms into his own. She broke into a fresh round of tears as she clutched at him, her face buried in his shirt. He didn't care that it got wet from her tears, dirty from everything else. All he cared about was this not being a dream.

"No way." Sam muttered, realization hitting him hard enough to make him actually stumble.

"What? What am I missing?" Lily asked.

"That...That's Arianna." Sam explained. "But...she...she's not..." He didn't know what to think, what to believe or even what to say at that moment. All he could do is stand there, staring in wonder as his brother clung to the girl they thought they'd never see again.

* * *

><p>I had other stuff attached to this but I decided that this would be a better ending. There'll be twists of course, it wouldn't be a story of mine without them lol. I made a few more banners so check those out on my profile, plus I'll be trying to make a couple more for Sam and Lily because unlike my other stories, they're going to be just as deeply involved as Dean and Aria.<p> 


	3. Almost Me

**Almost Me  
><strong>

Let the twists begin lol!

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it." Ellen muttered. "This...this is so..."<p>

"Surprising." Jo suggested.

"Impossible." Rufus remarked.

"Amazing." Bobby concluded, his eyes looking up the stairs of the house. Dean had carried Aria in and proceeded up the stairs with her, intent on getting her in the tub to clean up. Everyone had been too stunned to say anything. "He burned her. I remember, I was there, she was nothing but ashes."

"So what happened?" Lily asked.

"Hell if I know." Bobby sighed.

"What do we do?" Ellen asked.

"She isn't a demon." Rufus pointed out. "I went through it all. Salt, holy water, everything. I don't know what happened to her or where she came from but it's definitely Arianna Lewis up there."

"Mostly." Sam muttered, speaking for the first time since finding Aria. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant. "We can't assume that she's just...back...good and whole with no damage because obviously that's not physically true. I also doubt it's psychologically true as well. Something's changed for her, there's no way she'll be the same person."

"Least she remembers us." Rufus tried to lighten the mood, receiving nods all around. All eyes turned to the stairs, listening to the quiet from the upper level.

In the washroom, Dean sat on the closed toilet lid and watched Aria soak. The water had already turned dirty but they weren't too fussed. She couldn't stand so a shower was out of the question. They didn't speak, just sat their with their eyes on the water. Dean had so many questions but Aria didn't seem capable of answering at the moment. He had to say something though because the silence was driving him insane.

"Is the water too hot?" Dean asked. Aria lifted her eyes to him and smiled slightly, giving a small shake of the head. "Good...good."

"I don't know...how I'm back." Aria spoke softly, her throat still feeling raw. "I remember...the demon in me. I remember you trying to exorcise it."

"It stabbed you." Dean muttered.

"Yeah." Aria agreed, nodding. "And you kept going."

"I'm sorry..." Dean started to apologise but stopped when he received a head shake.

"I didn't want it in me." Aria explained. "I...I'm sorry that I couldn't...that I was gone...but I don't blame you for what did. I'm grateful you did it."

"He's still out there." Dean announced. "We can't find him. We don't know where he is or what his next move could be. He hasn't done really anything since that night."

"Dean..." Aria hesitated as she watched the emotions roll in Dean's eyes. She had to know because she had a sickening feeling that things were a lot more different than she imagined. "How long has it been?"

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Four years.

She felt sick to her stomach.

It had been four years since the day she had died.

Dean had felt this guilt and pain for four years.

And yet, he still knew when she was likely to be sick. He grabbed the waste bin and held it out just as Aria leaned over the side of the tub and vomited a surprising amount. Of course, any vomit would surprise her since she hadn't eaten anything in, apparently, four years. She had no memories of anything between dying and waking up with Rufus shaking her and calling her name, looking stunned and frightened. He had made her swallow some salt and splashed her with holy water just to be safe and she didn't begrudge him. She had been fine until she tried to stand and found her legs weak. It was the moment she saw the disaster that was her body that made her fly into a panic and suddenly feel pain all throughout.

Pain that oddly enough started to fade when Dean, Sam and Lily had arrived.

There had been a quick introduction to the girl that Aria didn't know and an awkward greeting with Sam before she was bundled into the Impala. Sam and Lily had rode along with Rufus, letting the other two have time alone. But they didn't talk. Dean had kept his arm around her the whole time. In fact, her sitting in the tub had been the first time he had let her go since he pulled her from Rufus.

"This may be a...bad time to ask but...are you hungry?" Dean asked softly.

"Oddly...yes." Aria replied. Dean smiled slightly, remembering how she would be hungry at the weirdest times. He stood up and made his way to the bathroom door. "You're leaving?"

"Just going to check real quick if there's food left from dinner." Dean assured her. Aria bit her lip then nodded. She watched him walk out of the room before her eyes dropped to the murky water surrounding her. Making a face at it, she leaned forward to pull the plug out. Her fingers closed around the rubber stopper and removed it from the drain.

And then she screamed.

It wasn't something she had a control over and she didn't even know what had happened but suddenly it felt as if a bomb of some sort had gone off in her chest, thousands of little sharp objects stabbing into her from the inside. She leaned back quickly, thinking that would help, but the pain just intensified, especially when she ended up ramming her head into the wall. She squeezed her eyes shot as her vision blurred and she took quick shallow breaths, deep ones setting off bombs again.

"ARIA!" Multiple voices were calling her name and she heard the thundering of footsteps as they stormed up the staircase. When the door was flung open and warm hands fell to her arms, the pain died off and she opened her eyes to say Dean leaning over her, pale and frightened.

"You stopped it." Aria muttered in amazement.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It hurt...so bad...and then you were back and...it stopped." Aria explained, taking deep breaths and relinquishing in the comforting feeling now. Someone coughed and they both turned to see everyone else standing in the room as well, eyes averted, Bobby holding out a towel. Aria bit her lip, remembering now that she was naked. Dean aided her to her feet long enough for him to get the towel around her before he lifted her into his arms.

"So...everything's okay?" Lily asked.

"Seems like it right now." Dean muttered, still confused.

"Come on, everyone out." Ellen ordered. "I'll bring up some food in a few minutes. Dean, Jo's put some clothes in your room for Aria so get her dressed." Dean nodded and followed the group out of the small room. While they all went down the stairs, he went to the bedroom that was his whenever they visited.

"How far did you get before you heard me scream?" Aria asked as she was placed on the bed.

"Just to the living room." Dean replied. He raised an eyebrow and picked up a pair of panties. "You don't think..."

"I'm pretty sure those are new." Aria cut in, indicating to the price tag still attached. "You know Jo...she'll buy things and keep the tags on until she actually wears them."

"Yeah, something that'll never change." Dean chuckled lightly. Aria grabbed the panties from him and slipped them up her legs, lifting her hips carefully to shimmy the clothing on under the towel. Dean helped her with the shorts and decided to turn around when she pulled on the t-shirt.

"So...anything or anyone new and exciting in your life, Winchester?" Aria asked, trying to ease some of the tension that had suddenly built and wondering if referring to him as she used to would help matters.

"Killing demons and monsters mostly." Dean answered, shrugging.

"So still flying solo?" Aria questioned with a head tilt. Dean looked at her in surprise and she wasn't sure if it was surprise that she had asked or something else.

"Well...I...it's...not in the uh...I'm not..." He stumbled over his words, honestly not sure on how to answer that. He faded off as she nodded slowly, whether in understanding or just out of pity, he wasn't sure but he was glad he didn't really have to answer.

Of course he had slept with other women in the last four years but never got close to any, never went past a one night stand, never felt much for any of them. He didn't know why he had trouble answering though. It wasn't as if they were ever an official thing. He had been seemingly eternally plagued with not knowing how she had felt about their one night together.

But he could ask her now. Maybe...possibly...probably later. Yeah, later sounded good, after she had time to relax and get over the experience, maybe even remember something.

He would ask later...maybe.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Do you think he'll mind that we took the Impala?" Lily asked.

"Nah, he's so fussed over Aria that he probably won't even notice." Sam replied, driving around the empty roads.

"He knew last time and he had been asleep the whole time we were gone." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah but last time we also...did...stuff." Sam countered with a grin. Lily laughed and shook her head. "Not that I'm complaining, it was worth the lecture."

"Glad to hear." Lily agreed. She watched him carefully out the corner of his eye. He had needed this, needed to get out and clear his head before he tried to wrap it around the concept that his old friend was back from the dead. "Hey Sam.."

"Yeah babe?" Sam asked, glancing over at her.

"Tell me about Aria." Lily requested. Sam raised an eyebrow then pulled over to the side of a deserted road. He parked the car then turned to look at the girl next to him. She looked curious and he had forgotten until then just how out of the loop Lily was on this particular subject. He smiled at her and reached over to brush her hair from her face.

"Sure." Sam agreed.

* * *

><p>So next chapter we'll get the great and mighty moment of how the Winchesters met little miss Arianna Lewis.<p> 


	4. How We Met

**How We Met  
><strong>

Would anyone believe me if I said that I rarely have long term ideas for these stories and mostly things get made up on the spot? That is basically how this goes. I still have no real idea on how Aria got back or where she was for that matter. I got a couple of thoughts but I'm not too sure on them. So basically whenever I say ideas are welcome, I mean it. I take them and I morph them lol.

* * *

><p>"Now aim and fire, Dean. Don't stop to think too long, let your gut lead you." John Winchester instructed his young son. Dean took a deep breath then lifted his gun quickly and shot at the mannequin. He smiled proudly when he saw it hit right in the middle of the forehead. "Not bad."<p>

"Not bad? It hit!" Dean pointed out.

"Which just proves you can hit a stationary target." John argued. Dean frowned and sighed. Just once, he wanted to hear that he had done a good job. Was that really too much to ask? His whole life was spent like this. For years they had moved, they had hunted, Dean had handled guns and protected his brother. He had been the perfect little soldier for his father.

Didn't seem to mean a thing though.

Dean climbed into the back seat of the Impala and looked over at his brother, sitting quietly with a book. He wondered if Sam ever felt left out during these shooting lessons. If he did, he never said anything.

"Might as well find a motel for the night." John muttered to himself as he drove.

"Is she going to be saved?" Sam asked, his head tilting up suddenly.

"Who?" John asked.

"The girl." Sam replied. Dean looked at his brother and frowned slightly, still not used to the way he spoke sometimes. "We have to help her. We gotta follow the smoke."

"Smoke?" Dean asked. He looked out the window then blinked at smoke rising up ahead of them.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Stay close." John instructed his sons as the three of them wrecked through the burning city, guns ready. Dean glanced at Sam, looking awkward with his large gun. He really hoped they wouldn't come across something that the youngest of them would need to shoot.

"Mom...mommy please...open your eyes." The soft begging brought them to a halt and their eyes all darted around.

"It's her." Sam whispered. Dean looked at him then looked where his brother was looking before he nudged his father. John followed the direction of his son's pointing and found several bodies on the ground and one young girl kneeling next to a woman's body. The Winchesters moved forward carefully, guns ready, but the girl paid them no attention. She turned instead to a man's body and shook it as she had shaken the woman's.

"Daddy wake up." Her voice was soft and heart breaking as she begged for her parents to be alright and open their eyes. Sam had already had his gun pointed at the ground, having no reason to aim at a defenseless girl who seemed barely older than himself. Dean slowly lowered his gun as he listened to the girl's begging, his heart clenching as the fear built up in her voice. "Please! Please mommy...daddy...please don't leave me!"

"Little girl." John called out. The girl screamed suddenly, only then noticing them. John quickly lowered his gun. "Hey, hey, easy...easy, we won't hurt you." He moved closer slowly and crouched down. "What happened here?"

"A man with yellow eyes." The girl answered. No one said anything for a long time after that. John stayed alert as he glanced around, wondering if Azazel would be making another appearance.

"What's your name?" Sam asked finally.

"Arianna Lewis." The girl replied.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"How old are you, Dean Winchester?" Aria asked in a whisper.

"Old enough." Dean huffed, crossing his arms. Aria just grinned and shook her head. When she looked away to take in their surroundings, Dean relaxed slightly and let his eyes drift over her. He had to admit that she was cute, not like the women he had seen on TV but then again she wasn't exactly a woman...not yet anyways.

Aria had been with the boys for a few weeks now. John had originally just planned on getting her to a police station to get her taken care of but by the time they found one in the next town, each of the Winchester boys had grown to like her.

"You think we'll get in trouble?" Aria asked, climbing up onto a brick fence and walking slowly across it.

"My dad's gone." Dean reminded her. "And Sam's asleep. How much trouble can we get in?" Aria shrugged and turned around. "This is better than you waking everyone up with nightmares."

"Sorry." Aria muttered. Dean didn't give any reply, just stood there with his hands in his pockets and watching her. "Sam said you were four years older than him."

"Yeah?" Dean raised an eyebrow in curiousity, wondering what else Aria and Sam had been talking about.

"Mm-hmm." Aria replied, nodding. She swayed slightly and paused in her walking to regain her balance. Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets. "So if he's just turned eleven, that would make you fifteen." His eyes narrowed slightly and she smiled smugly as she twisted around to walk the other way. Unfortunately her twist was unbalanced and she toppled off the wall. Dean leapt forward and caught her before she hit the ground but ended up on the ground himself with her on top of him.

"Ow." He groaned, blinking rapidly to get the black spots out of his vision.

"Sorry." Aria muttered again, sitting up carefully. "Thirteen."

"What thirteen?" Dean asked.

"That's what I turned a couple months ago." Aria replied cheekily. "I'm right in between you two."

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

**Three Years Later**

"I don't need back up!" Dean grumbled.

"Well good, who said I wanted to back you up, ingrate!" Aria snapped back.

"You two knock it off!" John ordered. Dean glared at Aria who just stuck her tongue out at him. They had been coming to odds more and more in the last few years and it had been driving John and Sam crazy with how often the other two argued and challenged each other.

"He started it." Aria grumbled.

"Enough." John sighed. "We all have to do this to trap that sucker and it won't work if you two keep bickering."

"I can get the back all on my own." Dean stated confidently.

"Sure you can." Aria mocked.

"Arianna, stop!" John snapped.

"Sorry sir." Aria mumbled. Dean smirked triumphantly.

"There's three entrances." Sam pointed out.

"What?" John asked.

"Look." Sam instructed, pointing at the map. "The front, the back, and a side one here that's underground."

"Damn it." John muttered.

"Me and Sammy could take that side one." Aria suggested.

"No, that's too dangerous." John argued. "I'll take the side, Dean you get the back, Sam and Aria, you two take the front, it's a less likely escape for them...safer." Aria rolled her eyes then glared at Dean and his smug little smile.

"How come you guys don't seem to like each other anymore?" Sam asked as he and Aria made their way slowly towards the front of the factory building.

"We liked each other?" Aria asked.

"For the first few months, almost year." Sam pointed out. "Just the last while you guys have been...grr to her each other." Aria looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Sam just shrugged and looked around. "You like him."

"What? Don't be stupid, Sammy." Aria argued.

"You've only been fighting with him since the whole girlfriend stuff during school." Sam informed his friend. Aria frowned, trying to find a way to argue. "Why not just tell him?"

"You're a dreamer, Sammy." Aria laughed. "Besides, it ain't a thing Dean Winchester will ever understand."

"But..." Sam started but got cut off when Aria spun around and pressed her lips to his. His eyes widened in surprise before drifting shut on their own accord. He leaned forward just slightly when she moved away from him and he felt his cheeks heating up.

"There ya go, something to hold over his head." Aria informed him as she winked. She paused and looked around. Sam watched as she tilted her head, shaking her hair away from her ear to listen better. "They're no where near us."

"Damn it." Sam muttered. The two of them hurried into the factory and looked around. Aria grabbed Sam and pulled him back just seconds before a body crashed through a wooden crate and landed where they had been standing. "DEAN!"

While Sam went to his brother's side, Aria took out her gun and looked around, listening to the sounds of people moving around. She hated feeling like a trapped rat and that was exactly the feeling she had now. All at once, several figured dived down at them, knocking Aria to her back and sending her gun skidding across the floor. She frowned and struggled against the one holding her down. Her eyes caught rows of sharp pointed teeth and her hand instantly shot up to push at her assailant's head. She could hear Sam struggling and yelling and knew she had to act quickly. With a wild lurch, she brought her leg up between the legs of her attacker and grinned in success when the vampire groaned in pain and fell off her. She rolled over and crawled quickly to her gun.

"ARIA!" Sam yelled out in warning. Aria's hand gripped the handle of her gun and she twisted around, firing just in time to hit another vampire in the throat before it attacked her. She fired at a vampire hanging over Sam then at one over Dean before John came in, guns firing at rapid speed, taking out the rest of the monsters.

"Everyone alright?" John asked. Sam and Aria nodded before they both looked at Dean who seemed to finally be regaining his consciousness. He groaned and rubbed his head before opening his eyes to look around. "Dean?"

"I'm in one piece." Dean muttered, sitting up slowly. Sam hugged him and Aria grinned at the brotherly affection.

"Let's get the heads off these suckers and burn them back to hell." John instructed. Sam helped Dean to his feet and both brothers turned to Aria. Sam froze and Dean's eyes widened and for a moment, she couldn't figure out what was wrong. A cold arm suddenly fell around her waist while an equally cold hand clasped around her throat. Aria's eyes widened in fear as she instinctively started struggling.

"Ari..." Dean muttered. He took the gun from Sam and held it up.

"Let her go!" John demanded, aiming his gun.

"You'll hit her." The vampire mocked, holding Aria as a shield. "It's to hell with you, my little friend."

"You first." Aria ground out. She locked eyes with Dean for a second before she twisted her head to the side just as he fired. She felt something hot graze her ear but was more concerned when she heard the dull thud of the bullet lodging into the vampire's neck. It's grip on her loosened and she wasted no time in elbowing her way free. She stumbled to the brothers and put her hand over her ear, feeling the stickiness of blood. Dean put an arm around her and held her to his side protectively.

"Are you alright, Aria?" John asked.

"Just grazed, sir." Aria replied.

"You three get to the car, I'll get this dealt with." John ordered. The teenagers didn't argue and Dean lead the younger two out of the factory.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Aria kissed me." Sam announced. Dean paused in his gun cleaning and slowly looked at his brother. The mentioned girl was currently taking a shower and John was out getting something for all of them to eat. Sam fidgeted slightly under his brother's gaze but didn't back down.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, not exactly finding it hard to believe but wondering why. Sure, Sam and Aria spent most of their time together and lord knows what happened when they were at school. But Aria was two years older than Sam. She wouldn't...would she?

"Yep." Sam replied with a slight nod and a small smile.

"When was this?" Dean asked.

"Just uh...outside the factory earlier." Sam answered.

"Huh...well then...congratulations on your first kiss buddy." Dean remarked. At that moment, Aria came out of the washroom with a towel around her body and her wet hair hanging over her shoulders. Dean paused before he could resume cleaning his gun and his eyes automatically shifted to travel up the girl's legs. Since when did Aria have nice legs?

"I forgot my clothes." Aria spoke up, realizing both of the Winchester boys were staring at her.

"Sammy told me that you kissed him." Dean blurted out.

"And?" Aria asked.

"It's true?" Dean asked, ignoring the glare his brother sent him. Aria rolled her eyes then decided on a plan. She picked up her clothes from the bed she shared with Sam (each of them keeping to their own side of course) then went to the younger brother, gently grabbed his chin, and pressed her lips to his yet again. Sam had enough sense to hide his surprise this time around. Aria patted his cheek affectionately when she moved away this time then grinned cheekily at Dean before returning to the washroom.

"That answer your question?" Sam asked, a small smile on his face.

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered to himself silently. That seemed to bug him more than he had expected and he frowned slightly as he went back to work on his gun. He wasn't going to admit it, no way in hell after all the crap she put him through, but Dean was suddenly jealous that Sam got kisses from Aria before he did.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

**Four Years Later**

"Why can't he just go?" Aria asked, punching her fist into the face of a possessed high school cheerleader.

"Because that's just abandoning us!" Dean argued, kicking away a nerd. "And you're encouraging him to!"

"Oh please!" Aria rolled her eyes. "You know he's going to go anyways. Saying no and forcing him away from what he wants will only cause resentment."

"You need to stop listening to therapists." Dean grumbled. He ducked around another attack and sighed. "This whole damn school possessed or what?"

"Just the ones in here." Aria answered. "Keep me save, Winchester." She winked at him before shouting out the Latin words of the exorcism spell she favoured. All around them the demons convulsed and threw their heads back, black smoke flying free and escaping through doors and vents. Dean watched them in, keep an eye on Aria in case something decided to jump her. One by one the formerly possessed bodies dropped to the floor, unconscious but free.

"Good going." Dean remarked, sliding his knife away and patting Aria's arm.

"You too." Aria returned the gesture before taking his hand and heading out of the school. "You know I'm right."

"It's still abandoning." Dean countered.

"All Sam is doing is going to college." Aria countered. "He wants away from the hunting work for a while, is that so bad?" Dean frowned and sighed. Normally he would have argued more but Aria was giving him that look that seemed to go straight through him.

"You hear from my dad lately?" Dean asked.

"Not since Tuesday." Aria replied.

"Well at least we got the car." Dean remarked brightly. Aria laughed as they popped the trunk of the Impala and put their stuff away.

Over the last few years, They had grown up and stopped trying to antagonize each other as much. Dean actually accepted having Aria as his partner and was often grateful for her attention to detail on jobs. As they got into the car and he drove away from the school, he thought back to a few days ago when she had kissed him. It was the first real time she had done it, other times had been accidental or he had decided to do it just to shut her up from her ranting. But the other day had been the first real one. They had been sitting around in the hotel room at night, Sam fast asleep, and she had just outright asked him if she could kiss him. She never said why and Dean wondered about it on and off over the days.

"I'm hungry." Aria spoke up, turning down the music slightly to be heard without shouting.

"Yeah? Okay, we'll stop and get something." Dean agreed. "Wanna give Sam a call and ask him what he wants?"

"At this time? He's probably asleep or something." Aria pointed out. Dean chuckled and pulled into a fast food parking lot. Since it was going to be just them, they decided to go inside and eat.

Aria felt bad as she picked at her fries, purposefully taking a long time. She was covering up for Sam's big escape moment. She had tried to convince him that there were other ways of doing this but he kept pointing out that Dean and John would never understand. She knew Dean would be pissed when they got back to find Sam gone but she hoped she'd be able to calm him down without getting herself in trouble.

Besides, it was only for a couple of years, what bad could happen with Sam being away?

* * *

><p>So there's how Aria met the Winchesters and how she grew closer to them. Just a few bits obviously, over the course of the years. That last bit is set about a year before Aria dies. I might put stuff in at some point about how Dean and Sam met Lily.<p> 


	5. Dream Watcher

**Dream Watcher  
><strong>

So at some point in this, once I iron out some details, everyone's favourite demon will be making an appearance. Also I, yet again, have made more banners. Two for Sam and Lily and one for the whole lot of them. I really do plan to give those two stronger roles in this then what I've given Sam and his girl's in other stories. Mind you, Sam is going to be getting a better role in Shattered soon enough, considering I've already had him in it more times then Dean (a first for me lol).

Anyways, enough of my babbling.

* * *

><p>"So how is she?" Jo asked quietly, slipping into the bedroom and glancing around.<p>

"Sleeping, finally." Dean muttered, glancing down at the girl curled up next to him. Aria hadn't wanted to go to sleep and battled it until Dean had climbed into the bed with her and held her close, promising neither of them would go anywhere. He couldn't believe she still trusted him as much as she did. He had been unable to save her but here she was, trusting him as if nothing had happened. Dean was just as scared to fall asleep as she was because he didn't want her just vanishing on him.

He was also just as scared to leave the room again in case that horrifying scream issued from her.

Dean could vividly remember the fear he had felt when Aria had suddenly screamed after he had left the washroom to get her something to eat. It had felt like something with claws had dug into him and ripped straight through. He had nearly been brought to his knees by the fear and pain, which had brought everyone else running with him up the stairs, partially in fear for Aria, but partially also in fear for Dean.

He hadn't mentioned it to anyone just yet, mostly because he wasn't sure what had happened and hadn't taken the time to check, but something felt different when he first touched Aria after finding her alive. The second he held her close and refused to let go, there was a slight burning on his chest. He paid little attention to it when it happened and hadn't yet been bothered to look down his own shirt to see if anything was different.

He did however notice, when she sat in the tub, that there was an odd looking scar on Aria's chest. One he wasn't too sure if it had been there before or not.

"We've been hunting through books and even websites, trying to find out what happened, but we keep coming up blank." Jo informed him. She sat carefully on the side of the bed and looked at Aria. It was hard to tell who looked to be clinging more between the two. Jo tilted her head and reached over, moving Aria's hair back and looking at the scar on the girl's ear. Remembering the story of the vampires from eight years ago just made Jo smile slightly.

"She's not exactly the same anymore, is she?" Dean questioned softly.

"There's no way." Jo answered. "We don't know where she was, what happened or anything. Rufus says she's her but we just don't know how changed she is." Dean sighed, not really wanting to hear that but knowing it was true. There was four years in which anything could have happened. Dean knew he had changed from what Aria had know him to be so there was no way the same wasn't possible for her. But the question still remained, what happened?

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"When Dean came to me, alone, asking for help finding dad...I just...knew." Sam finished his story. He looked at Lily who had tears at her eyes. He reached over and pulled her to him.

"I can't believe he had to go through that alone." Lily muttered. "How do you know some of those things though?"

"Aria told me in time times that she called me at school." Sam replied. "It was only a few times."

"This does explain why Dean didn't mind when you asked him if I could stick along with you guys." Lily mused. Sam chuckled and nodded. ""We should head back soon."

"Probably." Sam agreed. Lily slid back to her seat as he started the car up once more and drove back to Bobby's house.

They arrived at the house as the sky was beginning to light up from the soon to be sunrise. Sam hadn't even realized his story telling had gone that long until then. They were quiet as they slipped into the house, taking notice to Rufus asleep on the couch. Going up the stairs, they could hear quiet talking from Bobby and Ellen's room but they didn't try to pay too close attention to what that might be about. The door to Dean's room was open slightly and Sam took a minute to peek in, finding Dean and Aria fast asleep on the bed.

Dean was on his back with Aria curled up against his side. He had an arm around her, his hand curling around her shoulder while his other held hers loosely on top of his stomach. Her head was on his shoulder and Sam laughed slightly as Aria's breathing blew her hair away from her face over and over again. One of her legs twisted around Dean's and ever so often her foot would twitch. As Sam watched, Dean's head turned towards Aria's, resting on top of it. She shifted slightly, moving even closer to the man she shared the bed with. It was a good thing they were lying in the middle, Sam decided, or else it would look silly that the both of them were crowding one side.

"Oh come on, leave them alone." Lily whispered, grinning as she pulled Sam away to their own room. "If we're quiet enough, we could have some fun before we get to sleep."

"We do have a room to ourselves for the first time in a while." Sam agreed. Lily smiled and backed into the bedroom. They barely had the door closed before their lips were attached to each other and the buttons on Sam's shirt were getting pulled open.

They did well at getting each other naked without much sound. Sam mouth fell to her neck and Lily bit back a groan as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Her legs snapped around his waist and they forgot momentarily that the house was full of people as he pushed her against the wall with a thud. His hands ran up her sides teasingly as hers gripped his shoulders. Rocking against each other was sweet torture and when Sam bit her neck, Lily's head crashed back against the wall.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Jo yelled out irritated, making the couple freeze. "IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO ANY MORE OF THIS, I'M SHOOTING EVERYONE IN THIS HOUSE!"

Sam looked at Lily who looked back at him and they both covered their mouths, trying not to laugh. Lily put her hand over his mouth so he could use both of his to hold her up as he carefully maneuvered over to the bed. Dean in the same room was one thing, Jo in another room was a whole other thing and it wasn't going to stop them. A few days was too long and they were going to take advantage of this in case it was going to be another while before they got a room to themselves.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Hello my dear." Aria blinked and looked around, wondering where the voice was coming from. It was worrisome that she couldn't find an owner. For that matter, she couldn't find anything and realized only seconds later that she had to have been dreaming. Everything around her looked like some weird red rock cave. She didn't know what to think about it but knew she wanted out.

"Okay...time to wake up I think." Aria muttered to herself. She tried to take a step before she realized that she was immobilized. By what, she didn't know but she didn't like it at all.

"I saved you from this you know." The voice continued. Sleek and accented, it started to sound vaguely familiar but she couldn't place it anywhere in her memory. "I also took it away. Do you want to remember?"

"Remember what?" Aria asked, afraid of the answer.

"This." The voice replied. Seconds later flames erupted all around and Aria screamed as something slashed across her stomach. She fell back against a wall and turned her head to look at the steel gates next to her. There were screams beyond it and she frowned.

"What...the...hell?" Aria muttered.

"Correct." The voice was behind her now and she jumped, spinning around. Behind her stood a man in an all black suit. He looked to be on the verge of starting to go bald and his eyes, while appearing normal, held an emptiness that made Aria shudder and step away from him. "Now now my dear, no need for that."

"Who are you?" The girl narrowed her eyes and gazed around in an attempt to figure out an escape.

"Won't do you any good, I took you out of here, you'd never manage on your own." The man said walking around Aria. "Be a dear and open these up."

"Excuse me?" Aria asked.

"They listen to you." The man explained. Aria frowned and looked at the gates, wondering how that could even be possible. She tilted her head, trying to figure out how to open them, then jumped in surprise when they creaked and groaned before swinging open. The screaming got louder but that didn't disturb the man as he waltzed right in, Aria getting no choice but to follow him.

"What the hell is this?" She looked around at what looked to be a darker, rockier version of a hospital corridor. The doors were all closed with no windows but as she looked at them, she was able to see in. People were getting tortured in each room. The ages ranged from teen to elder, men and women. Aria didn't know if she should be sick or not. While it all disgusted her, some part of her found a familiarity to it, and that terrified her.

"Like I said before...correct." The man answered the question.

"Correct?" Aria muttered.

"You said what it was in your question." The man pointed out smugly. Aria blinked and just stared at him before freezing up completely.

This was Hell.

She was in Hell.

And worse...she was starting to get the impression that she had been in Hell for those four years she was dead.

"Oh god." Aria muttered, falling into a wall then sliding down to the floor, staring at a door and seeing a young man getting his hands cut to pieces.

"Sorry darling, he's the other direction." The man pointed out with a chuckle. "And due to your position, I'm afraid you're never going to see him."

"Position?" Aria asked.

"This here...all this...is yours." The man announced, holding up his arms and turning around to indicate everything around them. "This level, is yours."

"No fucking way!" Aria snapped, pushing herself to her feet. "No! I'm...I'm not some Hell whore!"

"Oh but you are, my dear." The man countered. "Don't fret, we all are to some degree. Every single person in existence." He put his hand over Aria's mouth when she started to argue. "Come, come now darling, it's not all bad. Hell is just as necessary as Heaven. Afterall, you can't have the violent, shit for brains rapists running around up there, scaring all the little children now can we?"

"I don't..." Aria muttered, trying to make sense of everything.

"Who do you think is your father?" The man asked.

"Char...Charles Lewis." Aria answered. She flinched when the man made a noise like a buzzer.

"Wrong!" He snapped. "Your father...oh damn, you're waking up." Aria looked around as everything started to flicker and fade, including the man in the suit. "Ta for now darling, I'll be in touch."

"No wait...who's..." Aria found her own voice fading off as everything turned back.

* * *

><p>So I originally had a lot more typed out, making up stuff about Aria, but then I realized that it's too soon in the story for all that so I'm just going to have to hope that my memory holds up.<p>

But at this rate, it does seem like with each story, I'm giving Dean a girl from every realm lol. Alice the Angel in Supernatural Wonderland, Mira the Faerie in Twist The End, and then in two stories where everyone's human and normal, he has the human girls lol.


	6. Ruined Break

**Ruined Break  
><strong>

I think we need some trouble. Do you all think we need trouble? I think we do, and since I'm the writer, I get to decide so ha ha for those of you who don't think there should be trouble. Sorry, just a wee little hyper right now. Way too much sugar being ingested at this point in time lol.

* * *

><p>Aria opened her eyes and looked around the bedroom, momentarily forgetting where she was. She sat up and took in the simple decor before looking down at the body next to her. Dean slept soundly and looked peaceful. Aria tilted her head and laid back down slowly, resting on her side. She touched Dean's face gently, being careful not to wake him. Her fingers drifted across his cheek and ran over his lips before sliding down across his jaw. He let out a sigh but remained asleep and a slight smile crossed the girl's face. Her blue-green eyes lifted from her fingers to gaze at the soft pink lips of the man beside her. Memories of all the times her own lips had pressed to them filled her mind and she felt heat in her cheeks as she remembered other things, particularly that one drunk night.<p>

She remembered that night very well. Middle of summer, blistering hot, the AC in the hotel non-existent. Even with the window open and being on the third floor didn't help. There was no wind. The day had been bad but the night didn't bring any relief. Dean had gone to the liquor store to stock up alcohol while Aria had gotten ice. The more they drank, the more clothes came off to beat the heat. It wasn't until they were in their underwear, Aria running ice over herself to cool off, bottles of booze littering the floor, did things turn around.

"Ari...your fingers are hot." Dean muttered, snapping Aria out of memory lane. She looked at Dean to see him taking her hand where it rested on his cheek. His hand felt considerably colder than hers for a moment. He chuckled lightly and placed her hand down on his chest before turning his green eyes towards her. "Hey."

"Hi." Aria muttered. She felt a little silly then and chewed on her lower lip. She lifted her hand off Dean's chest and used it to push back her hair before she looked out the window. "Umm...good morning."

"Certainly is." Dean was so quiet that Aria wondered if he meant for her to hear. She just looked at him and kissed his cheek lightly before deciding to get out of the bed. They could hear the others downstairs already, making noise and talking. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better now." Aria replied, looking around the room. She found a hair brush sitting on top of the dresser, probably courtesy of Jo. She picked it up and ran it through the tangles in her hair, walking around slowly to get used to the movements again.

"You seem in much better shape today then last night." Dean pointed out happily, climbing off the bed and stretching. Aria smiled and nodded. She put the brush down and froze, staring at her hand. Moments from her dream flashed before her eyes, memories of the young man with his fingers getting chopped up made Aria flinch and and clench her hand. She glanced at Dean and sighed slightly, thankful that he was busy changing to notice what she had just done. She paused momentarily to watch him, her head tilting as she watched the muscles in his back flex.

A knock on the door made her jump and her cheeks heated slightly as she looked to see Sam popping his head in.

"Hey Sammy." Dean greeted, pulling a t-shirt on and searching for a belt for his jeans.

"Hey, you guys are awake, we weren't sure." Sam explained. He opened the door further but stayed at just outside the room. "Lily and I were going to go out for a bit. Ellen, Jo and Bobby are in a domestic argument and it's just gotten awkward down there. I just figured I'd get you guys along."

"Yeah sure, we'll meet you outside." Aria agreed before Dean could open his mouth.

"Great." Sam announced happily, smiling. Aria laughed slightly and watched her old friend walk away before she looked at Dean.

"You up for it?" Dean asked.

"Oh please, I may have been...dead...for four years but I still remember how bad those arguments can get." Aria pointed out. She looked around the room then put her hands on her hips. "Besides, I can't keep using Jo's clothes."

"Oh...I don't know." Dean muttered, tilting his head. Aria's chest was bigger than Jo's and he was thoroughly enjoying what he was seeing.

"Well you can stay here then, I want to spend some time with Sammy." Aria decided as she headed out of the room. Dean caught up to her quickly, knowing he'd have to or there would probably be some sort of pain, literally. She smiled cheekily at him and he knew she did it on purpose. He didn't begrudge her for it though, remembering how close she and Sam had been and knowing that she'd want to play catch up with his brother.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"No way!" Aria laughed. "He did not."

"He really did." Sam confirmed, laughing slightly.

"Guys, knock it off." Dean complained. At first Sam had just been telling Aria stories from school but as their walk along a river continued, it morphed to talking about all the crazy things Dean had done since Sam rejoined his brother. The younger of the two couldn't help noticing that Dean and Aria had been holding hands for some time. He didn't even know if they noticed but it was funny to see his older brother comfortable with such a display.

"Only you, Dean Winchester." Aria teased. Dean shook his head, acting annoyed when it really didn't bother him too much. Everyone was happy, they were all acting carefree. It had been a long time since he had felt this and he was in no rush to get back to reality.

Of course reality felt like it needed to crash in on them.

"Oh, look what we have here." The foursome stopped and glanced around to find themselves surrounded on three of four sides, the fourth side being water. "The Winchester boys and their little girlfriends."

"Son of a..." Dean mumbled, reaching for his gun, only to realize that all weapons had been left in the Impala. He would have pulled Aria behind him if it wasn't for the fact that there was no safety on that side either.

"Well what do you know...we seem to have the advantage here." A demon in the skin of a tall, muscular, dark skinned man spoke with a laugh. Aria had a momentary thought on what a demon possessing an albino person would look like with the white skin and black eyes before she snapped out of her musing by reality throwing an invisible hit her way. The same hit attacked her friends and all four of them felt the ground beneath their backs.

"Okay, ow." Lily grumbled. The girls let out yelps as they were all pulled to their feet and held up by the demons around them.

"This is a little sad." The dark demon approached them as they struggled against the ones holding them. "Look at all of you, too easy."

"Easy huh? How about this for easy?" Dean questioned just before throwing his head back to connect with the forehead of a demon behind him. His elbow shot out and hit another one and he scrambled away. He threw punches and landed a few kicks at the other demons that came at him but there proved to be too many as he was once again captured and the main demon threw his fist into Dean's stomach.

"DEAN!" Sam and Aria both called out as they struggled for freedom. Dean was hit several more times as the other three continued to struggle. When the demon's fist connected with Dean's face and they all heard the cracking of his noise, it was the final straw.

"ENOUGH!" Aria screamed out. Every single being froze. All eyes turned to Aria and the demons holding her quickly let go. She stood straight and tall, eyes narrowed on the demon that had been beating her friend.

"What...you..." The demon started but was cut off by Aria's fist hitting his face. Bones crunched beneath her fingers and the demon crumbled to the ground, his face broken and bloody. Aria took a deep breath and did what came naturally to her...exorcising. The demons all around them began convulsing, Sam and Lily were released and Dean fell to the ground as the demons holding him spewed out the black smoke. There was an unusual amount of flashing going on and the smoke, rather then flying off to God knows where, sank down to the ground and burned up the grass as it disappeared. The Latin flowed smoothly from Aria's mouth, much better than Dean ever remembered and he knew she was good at this sort of thing.

Lily was the only one of the humans that noticed Aria's eyes flashing to black and red.

"Whoa..." Sam muttered, gazing at all the bodies around them. "Aria that..." He never got to finish as the girl he was speaking to dropped to the ground, unconscious.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dean stood in his room, looking at his reflection. He was covered in bruises and his face had definitely looked better. The same odd scar on Aria's chest adorned his as well which just kept him to the belief that when he had touched her the first time back when they had found her then something had happened. He gazed over his reflection's shoulder to look at the bed where the girl was lying. He had never seen her be knocked out from exorcising demons before, even with that many. But this time had seemed different. Aria seemed more fluent in Latin than she had been before. Not only that but the affects were different than any other exorcism Dean had ever seen or been a part of.

And he had no idea what to think of that.

"Hello Mr Winchester." An accented voice greeted Dean from the other side of the room. The hunter jumped and spun around to see balding man in a black suit standing by the bed. He looked down at Aria before meeting the younger man's gaze.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Just a friend." The man replied casually. "One that you owe, big time."

"Oh yeah, what for?" Dean asked.

"Returning your sweetheart to you." The man answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dean just stared at him, not sure if he should believe what he was hearing. "Not many people can do what I did but I did it."

"And you've gone and put me in your debt." Dean pointed out.

"Would you rather not have her?" The man asked, sounding a little surprised. "I can always send her back." He lifted his hand over Aria's unconscious form, an eyebrow raising.

"Stop!" Dean snapped just before Aria was touched. "Don't."

"Alright then, so this is how this will go." The man dropped his hand away and straightened out his suit. "When I need you, I will come back...and you will help me or the girl goes back."

"Back...where?" Dean asked.

"Hell." The man answered. Dean stared at him, eyes widening in disbelief and fear. "Have my card, I'll see you later." When Dean's eyes lowered to his hand to look at the card that had suddenly appeared, the man vanished from the room. The card was plain and simple, white with black writing.

_**Crowley, King of the Crossroads**_

"Dean?" Aria's voice was tinged with worry as she sat up quickly and gazed around. She calmed down when Dean came over and sat on the bed with her. "Oh God, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Dean assured her. Aria gingerly touched his face, nearly snatching her hand back when he winced but he grabbed it and held it in place. Her eyes softened as she carefully stroked his damaged skin. "I bet I look real good right about now huh?" He laughed slightly at his joke and received a slight shake of the head.

"You always look good." Aria muttered softly. Dean looked at her through his good eye. She bit her lip, suddenly aware of what she had just said and the fact that he had heard her.

"Ari..." Dean muttered with a sigh.

"Don't." Aria cut him off.

"But..." Dean tried to get a word.

"Please don't." Aria whispered softly. She got off the bed and walked out of the room. Dean heard her talking to someone outside and pegged it to be Lily by the sounds of the voice. Another door closed and he let out a sigh of relief. Aria wasn't going far enough away to cause them pain but she was just getting away.

And that's when it hit him.

Arianna Lewis was in love with him.

Not only that, but she had been afraid just now, worried that he was going to reject her. Dean didn't know who was stupider, Aria for thinking that or himself for letting her walk out of the room. Whatever the case, he needed something good for her to come back to because he did know that she would return to the room.

* * *

><p>I love when things that I write before I have something figured out, work out so well. I can't quite say what that is just yet but it has to do with what happened in Aria's dream from the previous chapter and something Crowley said there.<p>

I have made another Dean/Aria banner plus one for just Aria, both sort of foretell what will be happening in the future and are the results of me playing with Picasa3 and Picnik on a picture of Lyndsy (the one I envision portraying Aria). I love when things work out so awesomely!


	7. Quiet Words

**Quiet Words  
><strong>

I have so many thoughts for this story that I had to make a separate document for notes just to make sure I don't fuck up and forget things lol.

* * *

><p>"I don't know if I can keep this up on my own." Lily muttered into her phone. She had been talking to Aria but the other girl had gone to the washroom and the phone had started to vibrate on the night stand.<p>

"What are you asking then?" The person on the other line asked.

"I don't know. Maybe some help." Lily stated the obvious as she flopped onto her's and Sam's bed.

"I have been helping." The person reminded her.

"One time doesn't count." Lily argued. "I get that this is a big deal but things are getting more twisted with Aria back and completely unaware!" She sighed and glanced over at the door, listening for anyone in the hall. "You have to be more active on this. You can't just give an order and disappear."

"Very well. I will make inquiries." The person agreed. "I must go now."

"Fine. Aria's coming back anyways." Lily finished the conversation and hung up her phone. She laid down just before Aria walked back into the room.

"Guys are so weird." Aria muttered, sitting on the bed next to the other girl.

"You're only just realizing that now?" Lily asked, laughing.

"No, I realized that when I first started traveling with three of them." Aria replied with a grin.

"So what's this statement of the day for?" Lily questioned, sitting up and looking at her newest friend.

"Sam and Dean are in the other room, talking in hushed voices but I heard something about flowers and music." Aria explained.

"Maybe there's something romantical in the making." Lily suggested.

"Romantical?" Aria asked. "Is that even a real word?"

"I don't care." Lily argued. They both laughed and Lily leaned back against the pillows.

"I so could have used you four years ago." Aria stated with a sigh. "Or really...the whole time I was with the boys."

"I know what you mean." Lily agreed. "I've been with them for a while now and it's just...I can't wait for the times we come here so I can talk with Jo."

"I know, right?" Aria asked, laughing. "I mean...you could be the biggest tom boy but after spending like two months with the Winchesters, you need to have girl talk with someone."

"Exactly!" Lily laughed. "It's been about five months since the last time we were here and Dean was in just as big of a rush as I was to get here."

"What did you do?" Aria asked, curiousity peaking.

"I started talking to him about Sam." Lily replied. Aria laughed and lied down, knowing just the way the other girl meant. She could just imagine the look on Dean's face when that happened and the imagery only made her laugh more.

"Okay okay, here's a girl talk question for you." Aria spoke up as she calmed down. Lily smiled and leaned forward, ready. "When and how did you start sleeping with Sam?"

"Umm...a few months after I joined the guys is the when." Lily answered, leaning back and looking at the ceiling. "And the how...a spell."

"A spell?" Aria asked, sitting up.

"Yep." Lily laughed slightly. "Well Dean had been teasing us the whole time about liking each other but neither of us really were brave enough to do anything. We came across some witches and they put this like...do what you wanted sort of spell on us. Turns out, Dean was right that me and Sam wanted to have sex...with each other." Aria was laughing again and Lily smiled slightly. She started wondering how she could feel this comfortable around the girl, giving the circumstances of everything around them, but it just seemed inevitable. Lily could see how Dean could fall in love with Aria.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"So are you finally going to admit it then?" Sam asked, watching his brother pace around the room.

"Admit what?" Dean asked, looking through the collection of tapes that he had made Sam get out of the Impala since he himself couldn't go that far without causing pain to himself or Aria.

"Dude, I've known for years that you were in love with Aria." Sam pointed out. Dean scoffed and looked over the Metallica cassette in his hands. "Do not even think about it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"If you're going to try and get somewhere with Aria, Metallica is NOT the way to go." Sam informed him. Dean rolled his eyes but tossed the cassette onto the dresser. "I'm going to regret this." The older brother looked up and raised an eyebrow as the younger one walked out of the room. Unsure on what had just happened, Dean just continued to look through his cassettes, finding something wrong with all of them. When Sam came back, he said nothing but held out his iPod.

"What am I going to do with this?" Dean asked.

"Me and Lily share it." Sam reminded his brother. "She has play lists that would work for this sort of thing."

"You gotta be kidding me." Dean grumbled, looking over the small device. "Chick music?"

"Dean." Sam groaned out in frustration.

"How the hell does this piece of shit even work?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed as he began to instruct his brother on how everything operated on the music player. It took longer than he originally thought as Dean seemed to be just as resistant to accept new technology as Bobby was. Eventually he managed it though, much to his relief, before Dean sent him out to get flowers. Jo ended up having to go with Sam because no one could remember what it was that Aria liked.

"Lil...Ari." Sam called, knocking on his own bedroom door, knowing that his friend was in there with his girlfriend still as she had been all afternoon. The door was opened and both dark haired women stood there, smiling. "Hey, it's dinner time."

"Awesome, food!" Aria cheered. Lily laughed. "I guess I'll go get Dean and we'll meet you all downstairs."

"Sure." Sam agreed, knowing that wasn't going to happen. He put his arm around Lily and the couple went down the stairs. Sam steered her carefully out of the house rather than going to the kitchen and Lily knew then that there was some plan in motion.

"Dean, it's time for din..." Aria called out as she walked into the room but stopped short at the sight before her. There was a small table sitting in the open space with two chairs. On the table sat two plates with food and a small vase with calla lilies in it. Aria blinked and looked around, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, we need to talk." Dean spoke up from behind her. Aria jumped and spun around to look at him. "Sorry."

"How'd you...what..."

"I was in the bathroom." Dean pointed out, gesturing over his shoulder as if that made his point more clear. "Come on, the food's gonna get cold." He gently turned Aria back around and steered her into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. He placed the girl in a chair and sat in the other one. "So what do you think?"

"About this?" Aria asked, waving her hand at the table. Dean grinned and nodded. "It's...surprising."

"Sorry to say this but Jo was the only one that remembered you liked...these." Dean admitted, pointing at the calla lilies. "Mind you, the only reason she remembered was because she saw a thing for that Aladdin movie."

"Well that is why I like them." Aria laughed slightly. "So what's with the set up?"

"Eat first, then we'll talk." Dean instructed. Aria raised an eyebrow. "Come on, you gotta eat. Besides, the less things that can cause a mess, the better."

"There's going to be a mess?" Aria asked.

"God I hope not, Bobby will kill us." Dean replied. Aria smiled and shook her head. They took to eating silently, Dean watching Aria as she toyed with her food before bringing it to her mouth. Dozens of thoughts ran through his head, particularly ones about what the demon had said earlier. Had Aria seriously been in Hell the last four years? He honestly didn't want to believe that. It just seemed so farfetched that his sweet and kind Ari had been in the pit.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aria asked, starting to get nervous as she drank the last of her beer.

"You and me." Dean replied. Aria bit her lip and looked around the room. "And...that time...last summer for you...few summers for me."

"Oh?" Aria was curious but also a little fearful. They had never bothered to talk about it. The morning after when they had woken up, they didn't even talk about it then. They had just sat quietly before taking separate showers and moving on to their next hunt. They just didn't talk about these sorts of things.

"You asked me before if there was ever anything I wanted in life." Dean recalled as he rose from his chair. Aria watched him carefully, wondering what was going on in his mind. "And you've told me a few times never to just settle, to always want more."

"Not in all cases." Aria pointed out.

"No...not in all cases." Dean agreed, smiling. "But a fair amount." He crouched down by her chair and looked at her. Aria chewed on her lower lip, unsure what to say or do. "There's something I wanted in life...and it got taken from me. Of course, I was too stupid then to realize just how important it was." He lifted his hand and ran it through Aria's dark hair, tangling the strands around his fingers. "Now it's back...and I'm not about to be stupid again."

"Dean I..." Aria started. He wouldn't let her get any further as he moved quickly, standing up enough to be more level with her before using his hand in her hair to pull her head to meet his, connecting their lips once that was accomplished. Aria's eyes flew wide open in surprise but it took her a moment to drag herself back away from him.

"It's you, Ari. It's always been you." Dean uttered the words that thrilled and terrified them both. "I was too stupid to realize...too stupid to notice. I thought about it a lot though, that night we had. I was just...I could never ask you. I wondered if it even meant anything to you. It sure as hell meant a lot to me." Aria stared at him, blue-green eyes wide and mouth hanging open as her brain slowly processed everything being said. Dean rose to stand straight, his hand falling from her hair. "That's...all I needed to say really."

She did nothing, just sat there, eyes now on his stomach, still envisioning him in his crouched position. They were silent for a while. The seconds feeling like hours as they dragged on, each lost to their own thoughts on what had been said. Dean glanced around the room then turned and walked to the door. Aria blinked, her vision suddenly void of him. She jumped to her feet and looked at his back as he reached for the knob. One single thought ran through her mind at that very moment.

_Have Dean!_

"Dean!" Aria called, barely a second before she was moving across the room. Dean had only a moment to turn around before his back hit the door, a small body pressing to his as soft lips collided with his own. He smirked as his hands fell to her hips, holding her to him as he felt her fingers brush through his short hair. Her tongue touched his lips and he instantly met it with his own. They dragged themselves apart after a few seconds, foreheads leaning on each other as they caught their breath. "Don't...you dare...leave."

"Leave?" Dean asked, blinking. "I wasn't leaving."

"Then what were you doing?" Aria asked.

"Locking the door." Dean pointed out. "I was going to come right back over and do this." Aria yelped when she was suddenly lifted off her feet and swung up into Dean's arms. Her feet hit the lamp on the bedside table and they both paused before Dean laughed. "Whoops."

"You're fixing that later." Aria ordered.

"Whatever you say, baby." Dean agreed with a smirk. "But definitely later because right now, we're going to do something a hell of a lot more fun than cleaning."

* * *

><p>Okay so yes I'm being mean and cutting it off there but I really wanted to put this chapter up. If you guys want the fun dirty stuff let me know and it'll be in the next chapter.<p>

So let's here the guesses, do you all think Lily is good or bad? I have a whole bunch of stuff planned here so let's see who gets it right with her. Also, who was she talking to? Dun dun daaa!


	8. Garage Talk

**Garage Talk**

So our friendly neighbourhood demon is back this chapter. He'll have quite a few appearances I think, just because I love him and don't give him enough in the other stories.

* * *

><p>Dean gazed at his reflection in the mirror, astonished by what he saw.<p>

Which was nothing.

No bruises, not cuts, no nothing. Every wound he had acquired in the last twenty four hours was gone. The strange scar that resided on his chest, as well as Aria's was still there but that didn't bother him overly much. His ran his fingertips across his stomach and chest, wondering if perhaps the mirror was just playing a trick on him, but he felt no pain. He looked down and saw the same thing that his reflection portrayed.

"Damn." Dean muttered in amazement. He knew sex with Aria was good but this good? At least he had an excuse if he ever got hurt again and wanted sex while he was still wounded. He wondered vaguely though what this meant. He knew for a fact that just having sex generally didn't heal anything but his boredom. He also knew that this wasn't his own doing.

Turning to look at the bed where Aria laid asleep and bare to the world, he wondered once more about what had happened to her over the four years of her being dead and gone. She was changed, he knew that, but how much? To what extent was she different?

Not ready to think that much just yet, Dean climbed back on the bed and decided to relive the night, a smile crossing his face at the thought. It had turned out far more different than he had expected at first but he had adapted as Dean Winchester always did. It wasn't long until Dean had decided he was going to be naughty. With a smirk, he ran his fingertips over Aria's stomach and between her breasts. She moved only slightly but remained asleep. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder, working his way toward her neck and smiling proudly at the mark he had already left there. This time the response was a groan and her head tilting to the side, unconsciously granting more access.

"Such a naughty naughty girl." Dean muttered, thoroughly enjoying himself at this. He glanced up and knew that Aria was awake but kept her eyes closed, hoping to trick him. "Whatever shall be done with you?" His fingers ran down along her thigh, skating across the skin of her outer and inner thigh but avoiding the spot he knew she wanted him to go to. A slight frown creased her face and she shifted slightly. Dean nearly laughed at her attempts to get what she wanted while still faking sleep. He placed a barely there kiss to her lips before moving away from her completely and lying on his back, gazing at the ceiling. "Poor baby, if only you were awake."

"Damn it." Aria muttered. Dean started to laugh but got cut off as Aria was suddenly on top of him. He smiled triumphantly and she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Hmm...well hello gorgeous." Dean greeted, lifting his hands to her hips and rubbing them gently. Her response was grinning wickedly and rolling her hips against his. He groaned, his eyes rolling back. "Damn Ari.."

"Payback, lover." Aria reminded him. She pressed a hand down on his stomach as she continued to rotate her hips enticingly, rubbing against him and that most sensitive of appendages. Her hand was still hot and, if Dean remembered correctly though the lusty haze, she had been incredibly hot last night, her whole body feeling warmer than usual. Just like now, he could feel the heat rising at that moment. It should have made him wonder but considering the situation, all it made him do was feel amazingly good.

"Jesus..." Dean muttered, his hands squeezing her hips to try and disrupt the torturing she was laying on him quite literally. He knew there was no way the house was still empty and while he wanted nothing more than to throw Aria back on the bed and screw her brains out once more, they really shouldn't with Bobby and Ellen around.

"Shh." Aria whispered, leaning down and pressing a light kiss to his lips. She slid her mouth over his jaw, down his neck, across his chest and down his stomach.

"Ari...we...holy shit!" Dean bit down on his fist when he felt her lips on that particular bit of anatomy. He risked a glance down at her and groaned. The hand not currently occupied with keeping himself quiet wound it's way into her hair on instinct. Aria giggled slightly and that just made Dean groan louder. His eyes were closed, he didn't see hers flash black and red, didn't see the slight flicker over her body. He felt his own heat up just slightly and didn't think anything of it. Everything else felt too good and he was certain if anyone was upstairs, they'd hear the noises from the room, but he didn't care.

He pulled Aria up and pushed her to her back before moving on top of her. He was inside her in a second and it was the only thing either of them cared about.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dean leaned into the Impala, looking under the hood and making adjustments. His shirt unbuttoned and hanging open in the heat of the day to try and give himself some relief. Normally working on the car didn't make him this hot, but there was just something about the day that he just couldn't be cool enough. He pegged it as part of the hours of sex he had and didn't take a break between the end of that and coming out here. He would have, but just minutes after finishing, Lily had decided she wanted to sit on the porch with Aria and Jo and so Dean took the moment to work out some of the kinks his baby had.

He could feel the eyes on him, heard Lily and Jo talking but knew Aria was just watching him. It amused him to know that she was like this. He kept on working away, wondering vaguely if he should just remove his shirt all together.

"She's totally gone." Jo muttered with a grin.

"Oh yeah." Lily agreed. They both watched Aria watching Dean. Aria remained utterly oblivious to them, a smile crossing her face as Dean finally gave into the heat of the day and peeled his shirt off. "It's so sad really."

"Absolutely heart breaking." Jo gasped dramatically, clapping a hand to her chest. The two broke into peels of laughter and Aria finally looked at them, wondering what was going on. Dean looked over and raised an eyebrow at the laughing girls. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the car.

"You two are such bitches." Aria pointed out.

"You love us." Jo countered, smacking a kiss to Aria's cheek. "It's good to have you back, Ari." The older girl smiled softly.

"Hey Ari, can you get me some oil from the garage?" Dean called over.

"Uh, yeah sure." Aria replied, getting up. She straightened out her shorts before going to the garage. She moved carefully, mostly waiting to see if she had gone to far from Dean or not. Nothing felt off but she was still cautious with how much distance she put between herself and him.

"It's suddenly occurred to me that we never finished our conversation." Aria froze as the accented voice drifted towards her. Turning slowly, she found the demon from her dream standing on the other side of Bobby's truck, out of view from anyone outside.

"What do you want?" Aria asked.

"I want you to know what's happened." The demon replied. "And, to answer your next question...you can call me...Crowley."

"Crowley?" Aria muttered, frowning. "As in...king of the demon crossroads?" The demon smiled, giving away the answer without saying anything. "Oh God."

"Quite the opposite actually." Crowley countered, walking towards her slowly. "Now, on to the issue of what happened."

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, backing up.

"I mean...I brought you out if hell." Crowley pointed out. "But not without a price. And if you refuse, you'll be going back down there faster than you can scream no."

"You're sick." Aria ground out.

"Sticks and stones, darling." Crowley countered with a smile. "Now, I've already filled in lover boy that when I come calling, you'll do what I ask or it's down you go." Aria's chest tightened up as she stared at the demon. His smile turned dark and wicked and he reached up, patting Aria on the cheek. "There's a good girl now, you make daddy so proud."

"Wait what?" Aria asked. Her question fell to no one as the demon vanished. She spun around, looking for any signs of him then sighed. "Who's my dad?"

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Lily slipped into the bathroom and looked at the steamed up mirror. She tilted her head and ran her hand over the glass, listening to the shower running and the male voice talking to himself quietly as he washed up. She grinned slightly and leaned towards her reflection, fixing her hair. Pausing for a moment, she sighed, knowing she had something that needed to be told.

"Hey Sam." Lily called out, halting the talking and actions of the man in the shower. She smiled slightly, knowing she had caught him off guard.

"Stop doing that." Sam demanded halfheartedly. Lily laughed slightly despite herself and walked over to stand on the other side of the curtain. "What's up?"

"There's something I need to tell you." Lily replied. Sam pulled the curtain back to look at her. She paused, watching water run down his chest. "It's umm...I need to..."

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked, now worried.

"Well...not really but..." Lily mentally cursed her mind for shutting down. This had been part of her original downfall to begin with.

Damn Sam and his sexy body.

"Lil?" Sam asked gently. He reached out a wet hand and touched it to Lily's cheek. She blinked and looked at his eyes, full of worry and wonder.

"It can wait." Lily muttered, leaning forward to capture his lips with hers. He fell willingly into the kiss, encircling her body with his arms and pulling her against him. Neither of them cared for her clothes getting wet until Sam lifted her from her feet and moved her into the stall with him. Then it was a hasty race to get the near soaked clothing from her body.

"You sure...it...can wait?" Sam asked between kisses.

"Oh yeah." Lily replied, gripping the reenforced curtain rod. She mentally thanked Bobby for that feat of genius and wondered if he had this sort of action in mind. She forced herself away from the thought of Bobby and Ellen...in the shower...doing this...and instead focused on Sam laving attention to her chest.

* * *

><p>Yikes, okay, so it's been a while. I had to backtrack through my notes on this story to figure out what I had to do next. We're going to get some familiar faces coming in soon and we shall soon enough discover what it is about Aria that's made her so different here.<p> 


	9. Dream Me a Second Life

**Dream Me a Second Life  
><strong>

I swear to Cas that I'm not trying to post a chapter every month, I just have the weirdest versions of writers block. I'm going to need to start calling in some help after this chapter.

So things might be getting heavy now, here comes the big stuff.

If anyone is at all curious as to the piano music playing at the start. I've been envisioning it as stuff by Nox Arcana. I can never quite decide which song fits more but most of them do and they're all so beautiful. I highly recommend looking the songs up on Youtube as I've officially become a little obsessed with them and I think some of you will too lol.

* * *

><p>She knew she was dreaming before she even opened her eyes but the music was starting to bug her. Her blue-green eyes snapped open and looked around the very dimly lit room. It was the same room she had fallen asleep in but now she was alone. The room wavered as if it were incredibly hot but she felt no heat. Sighing, determined now to discover the source of this music, she dropped her feet to the floor and rose off the bed. Her feet left burning imprints across the floor as she walked out of the room, following the melancholy music down the stairs, all the way down to the panic room.<p>

It was odd that this was the place she was going to. The heat waves continued throughout the whole house and she was beginning to think it was coming from her. With a deep breath, she reached forward and opened the panic room door.

An aged, grand piano took up most of the space. The player had their back to the door, black as night hair rolled down her back. Pale arms reached for the keys and hit each with precision. While the player sat at one end of the piano, the watcher noticed the keys at the other end lowering as if they too were being hit. The whole sight sent a shiver up her spine for no real known reason.

"Who are you?" The watcher asked finally, fed up with the music. While the player suddenly paused, the music kept playing, the song repeating itself. Slowly, the player rose from the piano bench and stepped around it before turning to gaze at the girl watching.

They stood either side of the door, staring at almost mirror images of themselves. While one had black hair, the other had a lighter brown. Blue-green eyes met with red-black ones. Slightly tanned skin was replaced with very pale, almost iridescent skin. Dark red lips parted in a smile at the human.

"I'm you." The player stated simply. "Or at least...you as you are...down there." Head tilted, red-black eyes gazed down at the floor.

No more indicating was needed to figure that one out.

"So...so Crowley...he really...I mean he..." The watcher wasn't sure how to say what she was getting at.

"Pulled you out? Yes he did." The player assisted with a grin.

"Then why are you..."

"Because there's more to you than you remember." The player cut in. Her pale hand reached across the threshold to touch to other's cheek, surprising the poor girl with the amount of heat coming off her. "More to _us_, I should say."

"Like what?" The watcher was almost scared to ask. She didn't like these visits and she wasn't particularly fond of viewing a mirror image of herself looking the way this other her did.

"Don't trust Crowley." The player stated, ignoring the question. "Whatever you do, whenever he comes back, do not trust him. He'll do whatever he can against our father and uncles."

"Wait, what? Who's my...our...father?" The watcher asked.

"He's a prince of..." The player's voice faded off along with everything else around the two.

Except for the music.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dean glanced at Aria as he drove. She was leaning right up against him, nearly passed out. While she had fallen asleep before him and woke up after him, she still didn't seem to have slept well. He wanted to ask what she had dreamed about but for some reason just couldn't bring himself to do it. He glanced down at her hands, at the locket she held that she had been clutching when she woke up that morning. He didn't know where it came from or what it meant but it had yet to leave the girl's clutches since she discovered it.

"So Rufus said that it was just an average demon gathering slash haunting." Sam reported from the backseat. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Where have I heard that before?" Lily teased. Sam just grinned and shook his head.

"Ari, you okay babe?" Dean asked.

"Yep." Aria replied quietly, her thumb running over the locket. She had yet to open it and the longer she went like that, the more curious Dean got. But yet he still couldn't bring himself to ask. It looked rather old and heavy, sitting on the palm of Aria's hand and taking up nearly all the space. The gold chain seemed barely strong enough to hold it and Dean wondered vaguely what it must be like to wear something that seemed so heavy. As far as the looks went, it didn't seem overly extravagant. It was gold itself with a webbed design across the face of it, almost looking like a cage of some sorts. Behind that, Dean thought he could make out the sparkling of gems but he couldn't be certain.

They drove in silence the rest of the way. Dean was starting to wish he was able to go further than a few feet from Aria because truthfully, with the way she seemed to be feeling, he didn't like the idea of having her around any demons right now. But what could he do? Even if they were able to separate, he couldn't just tell her to stay behind. She would never listen to him, never had before, he shouldn't expect any different these days.

"So this is the place?" Lily asked, leaning forward and looking at the school in front of them. It seemed like a regular sort of elementary school off on the weekend. There were a couple of cars in the parking lot that Dean guessed was for the cleaning staff, or probably a principal or someone lame like that.

"Yep, this is it." Sam replied. Dean turned off the Impala and frowned slightly. Monsters rarely went for schools, least not when he had to deal with them. The last time he had gone to a school with Aria for a case like this, Sam had snuck off to college.

"Let's go." Aria announced suddenly, climbing out of the car and latching the locket around her neck. The other three paused at the sudden activity from their companion before following her example and getting out.

They gathered their weapons from the trunk and casually wandered around the school to an open door. They kept their eyes and ears open for any civilians or demons. Everything was quiet as they checked classroom after classroom. By the time they had made it through the whole school, Dean was pissed. He just wanted this to be over and done with, the sooner the better, but their monster was hiding. He knew it was there, the PK metre was going nuts as long as they were in the building.

"We need a different..." Dean started but stopped as something clenched in his chest.

"Dean?" Sam asked. The older brother whipped around and looked behind them, finding only his brother and Lily there. As the pain suddenly exploded in his chest, he let out a groan and dropped to his knees. "Holy shit, Dean!"

"Ari..." Dean ground out.

"Where the hell is she?" Lily asked, looking around. Her answer came in the form of screaming further down the hall, back the way they came. Sam helped his brother to his feet and the three of them ran for the noise.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Aria's yelling echoed out from a previously searched classroom and they wasted no time in barging in, guns drawn and ready.

Or at least, they thought they were ready.

They didn't expect to find the demon suddenly dropping down to one knee, bowing his head in reverence as Aria stood it front of it, hands held out to fend it off. Her hands seemed paler then usual as they shook. For a moment, her hair looked black rather than it's normal light brown colour. She blinked, her eyes seeming to flash for a moment. Lily was the only one, again, paying attention to the other girl's face. Sam and Dean were more worried about the blood staining her shirt at her chest.

"Aria!" Dean called out, snapping the girl's attention to him. Her hands shook worse than before as she stumbled back away from the demon. Three rounds of gunfire rang out as the people in the doorway shot the kneeling man. He fell to the floor, black smoke escaping him. Aria backed up to a wall then slid down it, starting to hyperventilate. Dean ran to her side and crouched down, pulling her to him. She flinched and looked up at him, panic in her eyes.

"It...I..." Aria stammered over her words.

"Hey, hey, relax." Dean soothed her with a hand running on her back. He peeled her shirt to the side to check where the blood came from and frowned, seeing no wound. He wiped at the red fluid and his frown deepened when it looked like the it was coming from the scar. His eyes turned to his own chest and he was surprised to see a blood stain on his shirt as well. "Oh, son of a bitch!"

"What?" Sam asked. Dean looked at his brother, turning enough to show the stain on his shirt. Sam's eyes widened as he looked between the two on the floor, unsure what to say.

"Guys." Aria whispered. All eyes turned to her and she turned fearful blue-green eyes to the body not far away. "He called me...princess."

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Why would a demon call you princess and bow like that?" Dean repeated his question for what felt like the hundredth time.

They had gotten a couple of motel rooms. It would have been just one because of circumstances but there were no two bed rooms available. The four of them were gathered in Dean and Aria's room, both having changed shirts by that point. Dean paced in front of the bed while Aria curled on it, hugging a pillow to herself and digging her nails occasionally into it, attempting to stop her hands shaking. Sam and Lily had sat themselves on the couch and all eyes followed Dean as he wore a groove into the carpet.

"I don't know!" Aria cried, just as she had every other time. She tilted her head down, burying her face in the pillow.

"This isn't good, we need answers here guys!" Dean turned his demands towards his brother and the girl sitting with him.

"I'm just as clueless." Sam defended himself putting his hands up in case Dean decided to launch an attack. The older brother turned green eyes on Lily who had been quiet since the school.

"Anything?" Dean asked.

"I...I may have...an idea." Lily confessed, bringing all the attention on herself. She didn't look at any of them as she toyed with the edge of her shirt, twisting the fabric between her fingers.

"Well?" Dean prompted.

"Aria is...well she's..." Lily stumbled over her words, frowning at her inability to say what she knew needed saying.

"Lily...what is it?" Sam asked softly, taking one of his girlfriend's hands in his in an attempt to comfort her. Lily sighed then pulled away from him. She stood up and moved away from all of them before turning and finally looking at them.

"Aria...is the daughter of Asmodues." Lily rambled off, lowering her eyes again. "He's a...ruler...of Hell. More specifically, the second level of Hell. He's...he's the one that...twists...sexual desire."

Everyone was quiet.

Everyone was stunned.

Nothing was spoken for several long minutes.

All eyes stayed on Lily who shifted nervously, waiting for the inevitable questions that would come her way. They were bound to happen, and soon, and she was terrified of the repercussion that would follow.

Then finally...

"How...do you...know this?" Dean asked calmly and slowly which was a sure sign that he was ready to snap at any moment and his apparent target was the little brunette standing between him and the door.

"Because I told her." A new voice joined the room, accompanied by the sound of flapping wings and the flickering of the lights. Lily lifted her eyes and looked behind Dean to the man who had appeared there in a navy blue suit, tan over coat and expressionless face.

"Castiel." The girl muttered, unsure whether to be relieved or not by this new turn of events.

* * *

><p>Okay so a LOT just got revealed here, and so the story truly starts lol. I couldn't help it, Cas just has to be here.<p>

PS for readers of Twist The End and Shattered...I used to have a plan to get through those before season seven started but...well...that starts in two days so that plan ain't happening. Shattered may have some references to the season as it progresses and Twist The End will likely pull some elements from the episodes if my idea well runs dry (which it has been doing sadly, I feel like that story needs a season running to be able to go properly).


	10. The Angel Makes a Statement

**The Angel Makes a Statement**

So this chapter will probably throw...everyone off. Well...except for AuntMo who's already seen my notes and knows what's up lol. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with that girl."<p>

"I know, all she thinks about is going...up there."

"Why would she want to go up there?"

"Haven't a clue."

"Ruby...Meg...shut up."

The two demon women paused in their whispering and looked at a third women lounging on a chaise, her arm draped over the side, hand dangling in the air. Eyes of red and black gazed up at the high rocky ceiling, black as night hair was lifted and flicked over the side along with her arm. Her pale iridescent skin almost glowed in the fire light.

"We're sorry Princess, we didn't think you were listening." Ruby apologized.

"Oh please...everyone could hear you two whispering." The Princess shot back cruelly. She swung her legs off the couch and stood up gracefully. She approached the two women and tilted her head, looking at them curiously. "Next time you want to talk about me...don't." Her tone was sharp, eyes narrowing before she swept past the women and left the chamber. She walked through dark rocky corridors, past several doors beyond which, screams issued. She came to a stop at one and watched it carefully for a moment before she was granted vision inside. Pleased with who was in the room, she pushed the door opened and walked in with her head held high.

"Greetings Princess." A man greeted, his tone polite and almost musical as he sliced a knife through a young woman's arm. "What can I do for you on this fine day? No wait...let me guess...you came for the show?"

"As tempting as that is...I came for assistance, Alistair." The Princess responded, her arms crossing, eyes glancing momentarily at the woman on the rack.

"Of course you did." Alistair murmured. He looked at the woman strapped down before him and smiled darkly at her. "Be a dear...hold this." He rammed the knife into the woman's abdomen, revelling in the scream she issued behind her gag, before turning to the Princess. He dropped into a low bow, bending at the waist and almost getting to his knees. "How can I be of service, Princess?"

"I want to go to the surface." The Princess replied strongly. Alistair paused then slowly rose from his bow. He observed the Princess' determination and couldn't help a grin. He held his hands behind his back and motioned with his head for the Princess to follow him from the room. She did and fell in step with him as they walked the corridors.

"Your father will not approve." Alistair pointed out.

"I have a dozen other brothers and sisters that can take over when his age comes to fail." The Princess argued.

"Why, oh why, would a Princess of Hell...wait go to up there?" Alistair asked curiously. The Princess frowned and gazed around the corridor. "Is there something up there, perhaps, that has caught her attention?" He let out a dramatic gasp, halting his companions steps. "Is there a boy? Oh...no wait...my apologies. The Princess would go for a man, not a simple boy."

"Are you going to ask questions or are you going to help me?" The Princess asked, her tone filled with acid.

"I am not responsible for anything you happen to find on your very own." Alistair admitted, examining his hands. The Princess paused and frowned. "If you just happened to find an incantation book in my office on the third row in the case, dark red brown leather casing, possibly right near the middle...well then...that's your doing. I'm not responsible for any mistakes and troubles you cause."

"Of course not." The Princess agreed, smiling. She kissed the demon on the cheek before hurrying off. Alistair chuckled to himself as he watched her go then slowly returned to the room with his victim.

Getting into Alistair's office was easy, finding the book was easier, sneaking it back to her room was hard. When she got there, Ruby and Meg were still around but they left when the Princess ordered them away, demanding her privacy. Once alone, she flipped frantically through the book, searched the pages carefully, until she found the ritual that she needed. She gathered her materials and scooped up the burning fire from the walls outside the gates of the Hell level. When she was ready, she carving the circle in her floor and sat within it, the bowl of hellfire placed tenderly before her.

"Ab imo ad summum, ex foveis superficiem, corpus meum, accipite hanc animam esse." The Princess muttered. She reached into a bowl and sprinkled a glowing green powder on the fire, watching it spark up in excitement. "Ex Infernum onto Terram sumere corpus meum esse." She paused for a moment then took out a dagger, Latin symbols carved on the blade. The blade shimmered in the flames and she tilted her head for a moment before dragging the sharp edge across her palm. Pain coursed up her arm and spread through the rest of her body, almost enough to make her stop but her determination won out as she held the bleeding appendage over the fire, relinquishing a few drops to it's inferno.

For several seconds nothing happened and the Princess felt the start of disappointment. She was ready to hunt down Alistair and beat him senseless for tricking her. The second she began to raise though, the flames shot out of the bowl and enveloped her in their warmth. She gasped, only in surprise as the flames did not harm her. Red-black eyes shut and a smile crossed her dark red mouth as she happily succumbed to the dark fire's will.

For a long time, nothing seemed to change, but then things got very cold and her bare feet felt something sleek beneath them. Her eyes opened and she looked down at the green blades of grass caressing her toes. She frantically pushed her hair back to look better then spun around, taking in the rest of her surroundings. To one side, towering high over her, were countless trees. On the other side, at some distance, rested numerous buildings, waiting for the morning sun to wash over them and come alive with the day's activities.

"This...this is it." The Princess muttered. She paused for a moment, taking several deep breaths before she began to laugh. "I made it. I did it! I MADE IT!" She jumped and spun around on the spot, hardly believing all this to be true.

"Everything alright, Ma'am?" A southern flared voice called out, putting a halt to the Princess' celebrating. She spun around and felt her face light up with a large smile. Sitting on a horse not far from her was a man.

Not just any man though.

"I..." The Princess started but faded off as a dizziness overcame her. She stumbled and fell over as the world spun around her.

"Ma'am...Ma'am can you hear me?" The man asked, rushing to her side and hauling her body across his lap as he knelt down. "Stay with me, Ma'am."

"I'll...be...fine." The Princess reassured him weakly.

"I sure hope so." The man muttered. "I'm Dane Weston, Ma'am. Pleasure to meet you at this odd hour."

"I'm..." The Princess started but again halted as she realized she needed a name. She let out a sigh as her vision stopped spinning and she was granted with a clear view of the man she had been longing to meet for a long time. "Arianna."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman if you don't mind my saying." Dane admitted. The Princess laughed softly.

All thoughts of her family and duties were gone from her head.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"I'm what?" Aria asked, tossing her pillow away and getting off the bed. "Actually...no wait...different question first. Who the hell are you and why should we not try and get rid of you?"

"I am Castiel...an Angel of the Lord." Castiel explained with no real sense of emotion. From her spot near the door, Lily sighed and shook her head, wondering how things could possibly get worse.

"An Angel?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes. "Yeah right. You expect us to believe that?" He and Sam jumped when lightning crashed outside and the lights flickered inside, illuminating the shadow of wings on the wall behind Castiel.

"You've faced all kinds of Hellish creatures...your belief runs out on Heavenly?" Castiel questioned. Dean frowned, eyes narrowing on the Angel. Aria looked between them, not sure what to think of anything she had just heard. Lily kept her gaze on Aria, waiting for anything from the girl. Sam was the only one not looking at any of the talking people. His eyes were on his girlfriend ever since she had spoken the Angel's name.

"Well this is just peachy." Dean muttered. "Dude, you got your facts wrong because Aria is not some hell man's kid." He looked at the girl standing by the bed and gestured to Castiel. "Tell him."

"I...umm..." Aria hesitated and chewed on her lip which made Dean pause. "I don't know."

"What?" The older Winchester crossed the room in a flash and loosely gripped Aria's arms. He tried to get her to look at him but she kept staring at the floor. "Ari...come on...you're not. Don't let him make you think that."

"It's not him." Aria muttered, sighing. She lifted her eyes to look at Dean, wide and scared. "The dream I had last night. It was me...but...it wasn't. And...the demon that keeps appearing...that...Crowley person..."

"Crowley is dangerous and is using you." Castiel pointed out. The couple looked at him again. "He wishes to use Arianna as a way to gain control in Hell. Him bringing her up allowed him to grab a hold of her. He will use you both and the fact that can send her back...again." The Angel finally moved, taking steps to look around the motel room, taking in the decorum of the small place. "I interfered."

"You what?" Dean asked.

"You two are bound together by my doing." Castiel informed them, turning his gaze back to them. "So long as you do not offer your soul to him, Crowley's hold on Arianna is weak as he cannot drag you to Hell along with her."

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered, dragging a hand across his face. He looked at Aria as she sat quickly on the bed, looking even more fearful then she had before. He paused then sat down next to her, putting his arm around her and pulling her against his side. His eyes drifted back to Castiel and he just had to ask the question that was suddenly presenting itself. "What's the big deal behind all this?"

"I don't understand." Castiel replied.

"Me and Aria." Dean elaborated. "She was here before...then...she died. Now she's back and all this is going on. What is it?"

"She fell in love with you over a hundred years ago." Castiel explained.

* * *

><p>This one's short but I had to leave it there lol. Hopefully that last bit makes the starting bit make more sense. I'll be elaborating on it, of course, and you'll see more of those people and find out just what happened to lead to all of this.<p> 


	11. How Do You Know?

**How Do You Know?  
><strong>

First of all, I would like to give a big shout out to Dawnie-7 who not only practically reviewed every chapter of this story so far but almost the majority of the chapters for Twist the End as well. Thank you very much Dawnie-7 and I totally appreciate your enthusiasm in your reviews, they make me laugh sometimes.

So tell me guys, how weird was it seeing Alistair as almost a good guy? I mean...he helped Aria. Now I feel weird just for typing it...

Anyways, if anyone was at all curious about the incantations Past Aria did to get to the surface, I just typed in some stuff in Google Translate, went from English to Latin, so if anyone actually knows Latin and it's wrong, I apologize. I hope you figured the basics to it was that she was demanding to be brought to the surface.

* * *

><p>It hurt.<p>

Dear Lord did it ever hurt.

"Relax." Dane chuckled lightly, smiling at the dark haired woman who sat before him with her hand outstretched, a cut across the palm.

"I...I'm not used to pain." Arianna admitted truthfully. She never felt pain down in Hell but she was never going to tell him about where she truly came from. Dane only thought that she had some sort of memory loss. She felt giddy whenever she looked at him and saw the care and emotions in his eyes. She didn't miss her home whenever she got those looks. As he wrapped up her hand, it was all she could do to keep from bursting into a large smile.

In the week she had been on Earth, she had rarely been away from Dane. He was the sheriff but she had been able to stay with him unless there was some sort of trouble. He usually made her stay back when there was trouble. The best part about this place was that it seemed void of any supernatural creatures. No demons, no monsters, no hunters...nothing. Arianna was free from recognition and she loved it.

"There we go, all better." Dane concluded, tying the cloth in place. Arianna smiled brightly, unable to help it. "Don't be grabbing anymore knives by the blade now, alright?"

"Of course!" Arianna agreed, nodding. Dane chuckled and turned her hand over, kissing the knuckles lightly. "I really like you."

"Well I really like you too Miss Arianna." Dane replied.

"No...I mean like...really...really." Arianna explained. Dane's green eyes lifted to the blue-green ones in front of him. "Very...really." She wasn't sure why she did it but the moment compelled her to lean forward and press her lips to his. She paused then leaned back, her eyes on the ground, cheeks going red. His hand cupped her cheek gently and she lifted her eyes to his.

"Miss Arianna...will you accept my proposal of a courtship?" Dane asked, grinning. Arianna paused then smiled brightly and kissed him again, this time getting a very welcome reaction.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

No one spoke.

There was no noises in the room aside from the soft breathing.

Even the Angel with no understanding of human idioms and behaviour stayed silent as everyone mulled over the new information on their recently revived friend.

Aria toyed with her locket carefully, trying to figure out everything she had just heard. Her brain refused to work however, knowing the words but not processing them. She was never more glad to have Dean with her than at that moment and she felt eternal gratitude for the fact that he hadn't moved away from her after hearing what she was. Instead, they sat together on the bed, his arm around her shoulders, hand gently rubbing her arm, her head on his shoulder as they remained quiet. This was a lot to digest for all of them and she just hoped when it all sunk in that they'd be able to deal with it somehow. She didn't want to have just come back, only to lose everything again.

"I understand vaguely that this is a...trying time for humans." Castiel's voice broke the silence and all eyes turned to him. "There are other things I must see to. If you require my assistance, I...I will do what I can."

With that, he was gone, and everyone was silent once more.

Lily glanced up at Sam, biting her lip when he didn't look at her. She knew him well enough by now. Knew that he had questions for her, how could he not?

"Lily and I are going to let you guys have some alone time to figure this all out." Sam spoke up suddenly, turning all eyes to him. "We'll see you guys in the morning."

"Yeah...okay, night." Dean muttered.

"Good nights guys." Aria whispered. Sam and Lily nodded before they walked out of the room and moved to their own. Lily kept her eyes on the ground as she followed a step behind Sam, unsure what to say or do.

Was he mad? Angry? Curious? Did he miss everything said and focused solely on the fact that his girlfriend had named the intruding Angel? She hadn't said anything since that single word passed her lips. Dean and Aria didn't seem to have noticed but she was sure Sam had and that worried her.

He held the door open and Lily cautiously walked in. He stepped in after her and closed the door, turning the lock in place. Somehow that single click made her feel trapped as she slowly turned around to look at him.

"How do you know him?" Sam asked softly. Lily just looked at him, unsure of how to answer. Sam sighed, his eyes closing. One of his hands curled into a fist. "Damn it Lily, how do you that Angel? How do you know Castiel? You said his name, now how do you know it?"

"I...I don't..." Lily started.

"Don't you dare say you don't know him because I know you do!" Sam snapped, opening his eyes to look at her. Lily flinched and stepped back. "Just...tell me...how?"

"He...he's..." She could have said anything, given any answer to cover up. But looking at Sam, seeing the beginning of the betrayal in his eyes, she just couldn't cover up the truth. "He's my boss."

There was a few things Sam was prepared for. He almost expected her to say something along the lines of Castiel being some guardian Angel to her. Things might have been easier if she had. But he wasn't prepared for her announcing her employment under the Angel. He wasn't prepared for all the things that would be implied. He wasn't even sure what that implied.

"What...exactly does that mean?" Sam asked.

"It means that...he's...I'm...I'm a lower level...Angel." Lily announced. Sam paused, absorbing that on top of what he had just learned about his childhood friend. "I...lived...I was human...a hundred years ago. When I died, I went to Heaven, and Castiel...quite literally took me under his wing. When Aria died, there was preparations made and I was to be sent down here, help you and Dean but not tell you what I was."

"So...when we found you..." Sam started to ask, drifting off after being unsure how to complete the question.

"The mess was real, but I just joined in after it happened." Lily explained. "It was meant to...appeal to you guys. Better nature and all. I swear I didn't know it resembled how you found Aria until you told me the story. I was just told where to go and how to act." She pulled at her fingers, watching Sam as he refused to set his eyes on her. She could feel tears threatening to spill out, her vision blurring due to the waiting waters.

"And what about this?" Sam asked quietly, almost afraid to give voice to the question that could tear him apart.

"This?" Lily asked, knowing what he meant but wanting him to say it.

"You and me, the kissing, the sex, the...feelings." Sam stated. He lifted his eyes but couldn't bring them past her shoulder. He focused on a freckle sitting next to her neck. "Is it all just...cover? Was any of it real?"

"I wasn't supposed to act on anything." Lily whispered. Sam went still, waiting for more. His breath halted in his throat as the seconds ticked by. "I...before the witch's spell, I felt things. Things I wasn't sure about at the time, it all felt too foreign. Then...after the witch's spell...a part of me was screaming to take your memory of it or...or tell you that...it was something that we needed to get out of our systems...nothing more."

"But..." Sam whispered, unconsciously taking a step towards the girl in front of him.

"But I saw you." Lily continued. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. "I...I woke up and...I looked at you. I touched you. I couldn't do it. When you woke up, I broke. I didn't fake anything, all of this was real on my end."

"The other day...when you came into the bathroom." Sam muttered, a slight frown of concentration crossing his face. "You were going to tell me something."

"I was going to tell you...everything." Lily explained. "All of this about me. I couldn't keep it up, not after the stories. I just...got distracted." She sighed as her eyes drifted over Sam's body, counting the buttons on his shirt. Sam paused then looked down at himself, suddenly realizing what she meant. When he looked back up, he finally looked at her face, took in the tears and broke down.

She didn't see him move until he was right in front of her, his hand tilting her head up to look at him. When their eyes met, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. She jumped a little, surprised at first, then quickly succumbed to the gesture, relieved.

"All real?" Sam asked once more, pulling back only enough to get the words out.

"I swear Sam." Lily replied strongly. "It's all real."

"Thank God!" Sam muttered. His exclamation just made Lily laugh at the irony before she kissed him again.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Now what?" Aria asked quietly. Dean looked down at her, a little surprised that she wasn't asleep. He had made her lie down after a while and they had been quiet for most of the time they had been alone. She wouldn't look at him and it worried him just a bit as he watched her toy with the locket around her neck.

"Now...nothing." Dean muttered. "We just keep doing what we were doing, living as we were living. We deal with everything as it comes, if it comes."

"Castiel said that Crowley is using us." Aria pointed out, tilting her head up to look at him.

"I ain't handing over my soul to anyone so don't you worry." Dean assured her, leaning down slightly to kiss her forehead. "That sucker is mine and that's how it's staying." Aria couldn't help but laugh slightly at that and Dean felt her shoulders loosen up under his arm. She tilted her head back down, resting it on his chest and sighing, watching his foot wiggle to some imaginary beat.

"Be sure to keep that in mind if we get married." Aria joked. When there wasn't any laughing, she looked up at him again and raised an eyebrow. "You know I was a kidding with that right?"

"What part?" Dean asked curiously.

"The getting married part." Aria replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh...right...cool." Dean muttered. Before Aria could ask, he was pulling her to him and kissing her. Momentarily forgetting she even had a question, she relaxed against him and returned the gesture happily.

* * *

><p>Okay so trouble has been avoided...for now. But we all know with my stories, that is NOT a continuing thing. There's a lot more to be revealed. FYI: I plan to have a little flashback bit thing at the start of each chapter with past Dean and Aria to tell what happened with them because at some point, Aria will remember.<p> 


	12. In My Dream

**In My Dreams  
><strong>

My updating skills just keep getting worse and worse. I am ashamed, sorry everyone. But I am trying and I do intend to reveal things with each update. Not to mention work around season seven stuff to accommodate the things I have in my other stories.

So I got a question...who else felt a part of them die after Dean killed Amy? Just like...oh man...Dean, why? He was talking the whole episode about the other shoe falling for Sam but I think it's going to be his shoe that falls first. I don't know who I feel more sorry for this season. It's all so messed up and sad, not to mention SAM'S GETTING MARRIED NEXT EPISODE! Holy crap! Still trying to figure out who it is, supposedly it's someone we've seen already and the marriage isn't part of a job or anything. My money (if I had any) would be on it be some dream or fantasy world kind of thing, alternate reality.

* * *

><p>Dane walks along the dirt road, smiling and humming slightly. He tipped his hat to random people he saw and they smiled in return, all of them knowing full well why their Sheriff was in such a good mood. It wasn't entirely rare for him to be cheerful but for him to almost be bouncing with step, words had spread and conclusions drawn.<p>

All of which involved the strange little brunette woman who had recently come into the Sheriff's life.

Simple Arianna was strange and mysterious with an unknown past but these days no one cared. Arianna was such a happy person and easy to get along with, making all previous doubts and suspicions fade off. The town loved her and loved what she did for Dane's mood. The rumour mill had gone into overtime after news of the Sheriff finally deciding to court the young girl and several women in town were certain that there would be a marriage proposal soon.

"Morning Sheriff Weston." A woman greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Ma'am, how's the family?" Dane asked pleasantly.

"Oh fine, just fine." The woman replied. "I hear you've gone courting that new girl."

"That I have." Dane agreed, seeing no reason to lie. "She's a mite strange but she's a good girl."

"So long as you're happy and she ain't too distracting now." The woman joked. "You never know the types of mischief that'll happen without you round." Dane laughed and tipped his hat to the woman before continuing on. The woman watched him and smiled slightly, her eyes going black. "She's definitely here."

"She's got good taste." A younger woman walked over, eyes as black as the other. "But I still don't see why she'd leave home just for him."

"That's not what we're here for, Ruby." The first woman remarked, rolling her eyes. "We have to bring her back, her father's furious." Ruby sighed, knowing Meg was right but feeling like it was a little unfair. All the other children their boss had and this one is the one that had to be tracked down and returned to get ready to take over.

Being the oldest must seriously suck.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"You're going to tell Dean and Aria right?" Sam asked.

"Of course." Lily replied, pushing herself up so that she hovered slightly over the man beneath her. She smiled lightly at him and he grinned back. "Let's just hope they take it as well as you did...except you know, minus the sex."

"Agreed." Sam agreed, laughing. Lily smiled more and cuddled back against him. "I'm still curious though about why you're here now and not before Aria died. Wouldn't it have been more affective, protecting her then?"

"Something's going on." Lily muttered. She dragged her fingers across Sam's bare chest, drawing out invisible patterns. "Aria has to remember. The only way that would be possible was for her to go back. She needs to know what she's capable of."

"Won't that turn her into our enemy though?" Sam asked.

"Hell is a necessary place, Sam." Lily pointed out, tilting her head up to look at him. "It's not exactly good or evil. Aria technically is proof of that. Some demons become twisted up and try to wreck havoc. They get to Earth and toy with the humans. There's supposedly a group of people that are meant to keep tabs on them, bring them back when they get out of hand."

"I'm guessing that's not hunters." Sam mused. His fingers dragged through Lily's hair absently as his eyes gazed at a spot on the wall.

"Not really." Lily agreed. "Hunters are just humans that know the truth. They sort of get infiltrated by this squad and those people plant suggestions and ideas on how to terminate the demons, making it easier on them."

"Huh...wow." Sam muttered. Lily nodded slightly and sighed, letting her eyes drift shut as she enjoyed the peaceful moment. Sam looked down at her and smiled slightly before copying her, both of them slowly drifting back into unconsciousness.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

His eyes opened up and he looked around, wondering what the weird feeling was that woke him up. When he realized he was alone, he sat up quickly, taking in his surroundings and coming to the startling conclusion that this was not the motel room he had fallen asleep in a few hours before. It didn't even look like any room he had ever been in.

The walls looked wood and candles were placed in strategic places all throughout the room though none were lit. Outside the single window of the room came the occasional flash of lightning, gentle rolling thunder and the soft sound of falling rain. A wardrobe sat opened at one end of the room and he could make out some old styled dresses hanging in it. He slowly got out of the bed and looked around. Everything looked old, easily eighteenth or nineteenth century stuff.

What the hell sort of fantasy world had he landed himself in?

"Silly boy, what are you doing?" A pair of arms circled around his torso and he jumped slightly before looking down at them. "It ain't anywhere near time for you to be heading off to work."

"You were out of bed." He heard himself respond to the light teasing and even felt a smile forming on his face. He turned carefully in the arms and faced their owner, surprised by the brown hair and blue-green eyes facing him. A smile fell to her face as she cuddled against him. His arms automatically lifted to hold her to him and he wondered vaguely if that was his own doing or just what went along with this fantasy world.

A tune echoed out suddenly and he blinked, looking down. She laughed lightly, leaning back and reaching up to the locket resting around her neck. It was opened only slightly but the tune was loud yet soft, hauntingly beautiful.

"I keep meaning to ask where you got that odd little thing." He voiced the statement in a whisper. In his mind, he recognized the locket, having spent the last day mesmerized by the very question he had just asked.

"It's just a little trinket. Only thing I can...remember...from home." The response was quiet and even though it left him just as curious as before, he accepted it. His hands lifted to rest around her hands which still held the locket. He gently pushed them to close the piece of jewelry. The tune, however, did not cut off or fade away but he had no care to that.

"You were outside." The comment was sudden but he only just realized the wetness of her hair as it clung to her shoulders and the sides of her face. Her robe was nearly soaked as well but she seemed completely undisturbed by all of it.

"It's a warm rain." She laughed out her answer, waving it off casually. "It's so calming...peaceful." His eyes drifted over her body, very aware of the fact that the gown was now clinging to her curves. "Sheriff Weston, I do believe you are staring."

"Impossible not to, Miss Arianna." He teased her right back, calling her by the proper title, as she had done to him. "A creature as gorgeous as you takes all the attention, all the time."

"Dane..." Her soft whisper faded off as she lowered her head. He reached his hand out to touch her cheek, applying some pressure to lift her face once more. The room lit up from the light show taking place outside. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, only slightly surprised by the fact that she was as warm as ever.

A warmth that was continually spreading from her to him, engulfing him in the comforting heat that could only belong to her.

He wasn't sure if he had moved or if she had but it was only seconds before their lips were connecting in the dance to dominate. His hands slid across her cheeks, burying into her damp hair. In the time they had been courting, they had shared several small kisses but nothing more. He knew without truly knowing that this night would bring something new. This time when his hands moved, they fell to the tie on her robe, slowly undoing the already loose knot. He pushed the wet article of clothing off her body then reached for the small sleeves of her nightgown.

"We...we shouldn't.." She whispered, barely separating her mouth from his.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know." Her reply was soft, her blue-green eyes gazing at him in the darkness.

"Do you want to be with me?" He questioned quietly, barely loud enough for himself to hear but she was so close, it didn't matter, even with the tune still softly, and oddly, playing around them. Her silence lasted a few seconds as she combated her fears and insecurities.

"Yes." The whispered confession was met with a renowned passion filled kiss. His mouth caught her soft moans as he slowly slid the sleeves of her night gown down her arms. He pulled his lips from hers to place them against her neck and bare shoulder. The night gown fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. She stepped back out of it and they moved towards the bed, his arms round her waist as his mouth continued the gentle assault. His trousers hit the floor before their bodies took to the bed.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, gazing down at the woman beneath him, light from candles on the small table nearby casting a gentle glow over them. Her cheeks went red as she smiled at the statement. "You're not to leave this bed at night again."

"Is that so?" She teased him with a slightly raised eyebrow and a quirky little grin.

"Yes ma'am it is." He retorted, smiling. "Orders of the Sheriff." She sat up slightly, closing the space between them. Her breath blew gently across his lips and a new wave of heat spread from her to him.

"Long as the order's from my Sheriff...I'll follow them." Her whispers brushed across his face as she slowly leaned closer still. "My Sheriff...my love...my reason to be...I am here just for you." She tilted her head to the side to be closer to his ear. A shiver trailed up her spine as his fingertips brushed over her side lightly. "Make love to me, Dane."

"Happy to oblige." He remarked.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dean woke up with a slight start, his eyes snapping open and gazing at the ceiling. He turned his head slightly to look at the lamp perched on the nightstand, waiting for a use. His head turned again, this time aiming downward to gaze at the head of brown hair resting peacefully on his chest. Aria felt as warm as ever, snuggled up against him.

Had it been a dream?

The Angel had said Dean and Aria had lived before. Was it possible that Dean had just gotten a glimpse of that? A shiver rolled down his spine at the thought of it all, especially the tune that echoed from the strange locket currently resting on his stomach and latched around his girlfriend's neck. At least now he knew what was in it...in a sense anyways. He had the impression that there was more to that locket than just a song.

"Damn." Dean muttered quietly, running a hand down his face. Images from the dream flashed before his eyes and he slowly looked down at Aria.

He wondered when his other self had learned what she was. Had he ever known? Whether or not the dream was real, the emotions definitely were. Knowing what he knew now, things fell into place and questions were easily answered.

Lightning flashed outside and thunder sounded several seconds later.

Dean paused and looked out the window, grinning slightly. His dream had missed out on an excellent opportunity with it's weather but that didn't mean he was going to. His arm twitched and shook under Aria, attempting to rouse her from her sleep. She grumbled slightly, burying her head in the crook of his neck. His eyes rolled as he made another attempt, running his fingers gently down her spine. She shivered and pinched him.

"Got ya." Dean muttered.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked gently, not bothering to lift her head. Her breath danced across his neck as her lips brushed over the skin with each word.

"We...are about to do something fun." Dean replied. He felt her pause and then her head lifted up. She pushed her hair back to look at him and even in the darkness of the room, he could see the sceptical expression. He smiled and climbed out of the bed, pulling her with him. "Come on babe, time to take advantage of this peaceful time."

"Thought that's what sleeping was for?" Aria asked as she went along with his persistent dragging, pulling her from the room and out into the rain. "Dean!"

"Good start." Dean laughed. Aria just stared at him as if he were insane. "We're on the side of the motel that's not entirely visible...we're safe from being seen."

"Seen? Seen doing what?" Aria's confusion was reaching a peak and she was worried for her boyfriend's sanity.

"Something we ain't ever done before." Dean stated firmly. Her mouth opened to ask and he took advantage of it, leaning down to crash his lips to hers. She made a startled noise which melted into a moan as she finally understood. Her sleep idled brain waking up enough to realize the situation and process what needed doing.

And that was pulling the hard male body before her as close to her own body as physically possible. The height difference proved a problem for all of four seconds before Dean lifted her off the ground and pressed her back against the side of something cold. Her mind clicked on, reminding her that they had been near the Impala. She was suddenly cursing her jeans and she was fairly certain he was too. Nevertheless, the offending garment was removed with little difficulty, mostly due to the rain soaking through.

"Dean..." Aria whispered, attempting to get her brain functioning enough to say something.

"I love you Aria, and I ain't ever letting you go again." Dean cut in. Whatever she was going to say was effectively wiped away as she pulled him back for a stronger kiss. He went willingly and the two succumbed to each other out in the rain.

* * *

><p>Okay so I just HAD to put in that bit for Dane and Arianna's first time. Double flash back in this chapter. Plus, who doesn't love thunder storms and kissing in the rain? I always do enjoy giving Dean such interesting dreams lol.<p> 


	13. Warning From Above

**Warning From Above  
><strong>

Okay...I actually cried when Bobby died. Hopefully by now everyone that reads this story is caught up with the show so I won't be spoiling anything. I was all sorts of relieved when he woke up in the hospital. I cried so many times in that episode.

But he's alive and well in my stories (well...all but one, but everyone seems to die in that one) so no fretting. While I do love SPN, I really think at the rate they're going, if they make another season, I won't want to watch it. It just won't be the same. They got half a season left so let's all cross our fingers for some answers with the Levis.

* * *

><p>Her eyes opened slowly, sounds of chirping birds outside the window being the culprit behind her early awakening. Although she was extremely glad for it when she felt the chest beneath her head rise and fall slowly. A giddy smile crossed her face as she remembered the events that took place only hours before. She lifted her head up slowly to gaze at the man beneath her.<p>

He was gorgeous. There wasn't an inch of him that she didn't love or find perfect. His skin was dusted with several small scars, a mark or two from bullet wounds. Each scar held a story and each story just gave her more to love. She loved everything about him and most importantly, she loved him. It wasn't something she could, or even bothered to deny. In her mind, he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. He was everything she could ever want

This was exactly why she left home

Exactly why she had come to this place to begin with.

She had to tell him.

Of course, telling him right now would be bad. It would send the wrong impression. But she knew eventually that she had to tell him who and what she was. It may all be in the past now and he was most certainly her future but still...he had to know.

And he would know.

"Good morning Sheriff." Arianna greeted happily as she saw the man beneath her beginning to stir.

"Hmm...yes it is." Dane replied, smiling. They shared a gentle kiss, both being completely unaware of the fact that there was someone watching them outside the window.

"Well...look at that, the princess is above ground. Having some fun too, I see." Alistair mused nonchalantly. He turned to the two female demons standing behind him. "What is it you expect me to do anyways?"

"She does listen to you." Meg pointed out, trying to be subtle in her suggestions.

"Why not just go to her father and alert him that you have her location?" Alistair asked, sounding bored now. He held his hand up and examined the nails on the body he was currently inhabiting.

"We sort of thought that we could, you know, just get her to go back without a big fuss." Ruby explained. Alistair just raised an eyebrow at the women as if he thought they were insane.

"Associating with the two of you eliminates brain cells and I rather like my brain to be whole." He muttered before he disappeared, leaving the two females to blink and look at each other in confusion.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dean took a large bite out of his hamburger and savoured the taste, happy that the day was going well so far. He knew it all wouldn't last but right now he was ready to enjoy it while he could. Next to him, while seeming relatively content, Aria was still slightly on edge, worrying about when Crowley or some other demon may appear. Across from them, whispering between each other, Sam and Lily discussed their recent issue.

This was the scene that was thoroughly disrupted by the arrival of one of the people none of them really wanted to see at that moment.

Castiel appeared standing next to the table, something only it's occupants seemed to notice. Lily tensed up slightly but not nearly as much as Aria. Dean snaked his hand under the table to grasp hers and felt only a slight bit of the tension fade.

"We just saw you like twelve hours ago, what do you want this time?" The oldest Winchester asked, somewhat harsh but mostly just tired.

"I've received word that someone from Hell is on Earth." Castiel declared. "I don't know who but there's...rumours...that it may be one of several members of Asmodues's level of hell."

"Which means...people coming for Aria." Sam mused out loud.

"It's likely." Castiel agreed. He glanced around, raising an eyebrow at the other people in the restaurant. "I believe Crowley's influence is deeper than we had originally anticipated." His attention shifted completely to Lily and leaned back against Sam slightly, not taking her eyes off of her heavenly boss. "You will need to keep a higher vigilance and make summons should anything come up."

"What?" Dean and Aria both looked at the girl across from them, confused by the orders she was getting from the Angel.

"I know." Lily muttered, sighing.

"I will attempt to learn more and inform you all as soon as I have something." Castiel promised, not noticing the looks passed across the table. "You must all keep aware and exercise caution."

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Why was he giving you such strict orders, Lil?" Dean asked as they all trooped out of the restaurant and back to the car.

"Now's probably a good time." Sam muttered to his girlfriend. He gave her an encouraging hand squeeze and stayed by her side, showing his support.

"I'm...I'm not human." Lily started off. After that, she dove straight into the explanations she had given Sam the previous night. Throughout the whole thing he remained next to her as Dean and Aria just stared, their eyes growing increasingly wider with each confession.

At the end they were all silent, information being stored and processed, emotions being examined to determine which would be most appropriate at that moment.

"So...were you...ever acting with anything?" Aria asked curiously. "I mean...I know you just said you weren't with Sam and I believe you...but I mean lately, round me."

"Surprisingly...no." Lily assured, shaking her head. "I sort of thought that it would be uncomfortable round you, and maybe when and if you fully remember, it will be. Right now though, it's not. You're a great person, Aria, really. I'm glad I get to be friends with you."

"Why lie for so long?" Dean asked.

"Protection...for you, and for me." Lily replied. "Mostly you at first but later on it sort of shifted more for me. I know what you guys are like and I wasn't trying to abuse your trust or anything."

"And you're okay with this?" Dean asked, turning his attention to his brother. Sam's arm went round Lily's shoulder and dragged her smaller body against his protectively.

"Yeah...I really am." He stated firmly. Dean sighed and stood quietly for a minute, mulling it all over in his head. Three sets of eyes rested on him, watching and waiting. Lily knew him well enough by now to know what to show him when his eyes gazed over her. She held strong, keeping eye contact as her hand squeezed Sam's lightly.

"Okay." Dean finally declared. He turned around and climbed into the driver's seat of the Impala. The other three stood there, momentarily wondering. Aria smiled and patted Lily's shoulder before she got into the front seat.

"That went...well." Sam muttered.

"Thankfully." Lily agreed.

"Hurry it up you two!" Dean yelled out the window. "We ain't got all day!"

"And now we're back to normal." Sam laughed, dragging his girlfriend to the car and holding the door for her before going around and getting in the other side.

"Whipped." Dean muttered.

"Be nice." Aria warned him. Sam laughed when Dean kept his mouth shut after that and Aria winked at her friend.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"So you're really okay with it?" Aria asked softly.

"What's not to be okay with?" Dean asked, running his hands from her shoulders, down her arms. "She does make Sammy happy and she's been helping this whole time."

"Hmm...I remember a time you would have kicked her away for lying." Aria mused.

"Well...things can change." Dean pointed out, placing a gently kiss to her temple as he slid his arms around her waist under the water.

"Clearly, since we're sitting in a bath tub together, soaking in bubbles." Aria laughed lightly. She leaned back against his chest and scooped up a handful of the white fluffy soap floating over the surface.

"Well I just figured since we've both been so hot lately, we could use a nice cool soaking." Dean defended. Aria grinned slightly then gasped as his hand slid along her inner thigh. "Besides...we've never crashed somewhere with a big enough tub for the two of us before. Gotta take full advantage of that, don't you think?"

"Uh huh." Aria muttered blissfully. Dean chuckled lightly as she squirmed against him, her legs snapping shut in an attempt to trap his hand. Of course, underwater, it was a useless gesture and he continued to move his fingers as they pleased along her skin. "We're very...experimental...lately."

"Babe, we got a hell of a lot of catching up to do." Dean reminded her. He dropped light kisses to her neck, gaining a moan in return for the gesture. "You and I both know damn well if we had just been honest up front, we'd have been screwing like bunnies years ago."

"Oh, promises, promises." Aria mocked playfully. "You say screwing like bunnies but we've hardly reached..." Her statement was ended in a squeal as she was suddenly lifted and turned around in the tub, water and bubbles splashing out over the sides. Her head was brought down to his, lips and tongues meeting in a passionate duel. They moved against each other: rubbing, grinding, seeking friction in the slippery tub. Success was achieved by the time most of the water had been forced out.

"What was that...you were saying?" Dean asked, breathing heavily.

"About what?" Aria asked breathlessly. The hunter just grinned. "Less talk, more action."

"Deal." Dean agreed, smashing his mouth to hers once more.

* * *

><p>This was sort of sloppy. I do have ideas for this, it's just a matter of getting from one spot to the next. Anyways I'm really making an attempt to update everything I'm working on before the new year so hopefully those inboxes will get flooded with updates.<p>

Oh, and anyone that read my It's a Bar Thing story, I may make a second "one-shot" bit for it as sort of a Christmas special kind of thing. I've been thinking about it on and off for a while and I was gonna do something with it for Halloween but decided against it. But everyone that reviewed wanted to see what would happen when Dean and the Witch meet up again, and so do I for that matter lol.


	14. We Be In Some Trouble, Darling

**We Be In Some Trouble, Darling  
><strong>

Okay, I know. I take forever to update. Some things don't like me, even if I do give myself notes to follow and remember things that go with them. ARG to writer's block! Arg, I say!

So how many people liked Castiel's return last week? Lol.

* * *

><p>"Good day sir." Dane greeted cheerfully, riding through the little town atop his horse.<p>

"Good day Sheriff." The greeted man replied. "My oh my, you're in a good mood."

"Ain't no reason not to be." Dane commented. The other man simply smiled, a knowing look on his face. "Do you suppose you could do me a favour?"

"Of course, what would you like?" The man asked.

"I need some flowers sent to Miss Arianna." Dane replied. The request was met with a raised eyebrow of curiousity.

"Consider it done, Sheriff." The man assured. Dane smiled and tipped his hat in appreciation before starting to ride off. "Oh and Sheriff."

"Yes, sir?" Dane turned around on his saddle.

"Be careful what you do." The man instructed, a now serious expression on his face. "There are those out there who aren't the nicest bunch."

"I...well...thank you sir, I appreciate the concern." Dane remarked, unsure what else to say. The man simply smiled and turned to head off on his own way. Dane watched the man curiously before continuing on his own way.

Arianna didn't know whether or not to be surprised as she sat out front of the house, playing with some charcoal and paper. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked around, catching sight of the man approaching her, flowers in his hand. Her face fell when she saw beneath the skin. Her mood dropping and despair falling over her.

"Good day...Princess." The man greeted. Arianna bit her lip, watching warily as the flowers were extended to her. "Your fair sheriff asked those to be delivered to you."

"I'm not going back, Alistair." Arianna snapped, taking the flowers and shooting a glare at the man.

"I'm not the one here to bring you back." Alistair countered. This made the former princess pause and her wariness return. "There are others surfacing to do that deed. Meg and Ruby are here, they located you."

"Why are you here?" Arianna asked.

"They thought I would help them convince you." Alistair laughed. "I see no reason to disrupt this...pleasant...arrangement you have for yourself. Your father isn't very thrilled with your abdication though."

"I never assumed he would be." Arianna muttered, sighing. "What am I going to do?"

"Leave here." Alistair instructed. He held up a hand to cut off the arguments that were sure to follow. "Leave here...and bring your Sheriff with you."

"I don't think he'd leave." Arianna pointed out.

"He will for you." Alistair stated. While she knew it was likely true, Arianna didn't want to abuse anything she had with Dane. But what else could she do? Staying put, particularly somewhere where she was already found out, would get her sent back to Hell and who knew what would happen to her beloved Sheriff. "They will flood this little spot of a town soon enough if you stay. You will likely never get to settle down again unless you're willing to slaughter everything that comes you're way, but as long as you're moving, you'll have a chance."

"As long as I'm moving." Arianna muttered, bitterly.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Dane knew something was troubling Arianna when he walked into the house. She wasn't doing much out of the ordinary, sitting on a seat, pulling a needle and thread through some damaged article of clothing or another. It was more the way she sat, back stick straight, shoulders tense. She pulled the needle roughly, nearly tearing the fabric in her attempts to repair it.

"Are you unwell?" Dane asked carefully, stepping closer to the woman. She jumped and looked at him, caught off guard by his arrival. Her posture relaxed and that brilliant smile fell to her face once more. Arianna put her sewing down and got to her feet. Moving over to the sheriff, she tugged the hat from his head and let it drop to the floor before her hands ran up his chest, warming the skin beneath the clothes and stirring a desire.

"I'm perfect." Arianna whispered, eyes lifting to the man's. Her hands dragged down to open up his vest before lifting once more to push it from his shoulders. He let it drop before his own hands lifted to cup the woman's face.

"Something's on your mind though." Dane pointed out, a slight grin on his face. Arianna bit her lip but smiled as well, looking so simply innocent and coy. The Sheriff leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, savouring the sweet taste of her lips and tongue.

"I wish to ask a favour." Arianna muttered, breathlessly as she leaned back from the kiss.

"Anything." Dane agreed. He leaned further down, his lips trailing softly along her neck and collarbone. His actions were rewarded with whimpers of want as her hands clutched at his clothing, wanting them gone from his body. He chuckled softly against her skin before lifting her up. Her legs wound round his waist and he stumbled to the bed, going by memory as he continued his assault on the woman's neck.

"I...I...oh dear, that tongue...Dane..." Arianna's voice melted into a moan and then a slight giggle when she was dropped onto the bed with the sheriff over top of her.

"What's the favour you wish to ask, love?" Dane asked, hovering over the woman. The backs of his fingers ran down her arm as he watched her face.

"I...I wish to...travel some." Arianna chose her words carefully and the appropriate actions to go with them. One hand rested on the back of his neck, fingers toying with the short hairs there. The other hand toyed with his shirt, pulling it free of his trousers and slowly working the buttons open. "Can we? Can we go...see other places?"

"The town..." Dane started.

"It may help...with my memory." Arianna lied sweetly. Her stomach churned at the ease. Dane raised an eyebrow, having nearly forgotten the woman didn't remember much of anything before arriving on the outskirts of town.

"Well...I suppose...the deputy could take over...for a time." Dane admitted. Arianna tilted her head.

Another button popped open. The heat in his body increasing just slightly.

He missed her eyes flashing to red and black.

"Tomorrow just after noon we'll set off." Dane agreed, smiling. "It'll give me the time to inform the mayor and the deputy and whoever else needs knowing."

"Maybe just...those two." Arianna whispered, smiling. "They can spread it round." She applied pressure at the back of his neck and brought him down, closer. "We can set off in the morning still that way. Sooner we go, sooner we can be back, right?"

"Hmm...that is a fair point." Dane mused. He pulled at the strings holding her dress closed and watched with interest as the fabric opened across her chest. "But tomorrow...all that. For now, just you and me darling."

"Of course, my love." Arianna agreed. His mouth attacked her neck once more and she sighed, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, already regretting her actions.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Days had gone by with no word from Crowley, or even Castiel. The only news the foursome got was from Bobby every so often when there was a new job to deal with. Dean had started to think that everything was going to be alright. No demons dropped to their knees before Aria either. Aside from the fact that they now had Lily, it was almost like the old days.

Alright, so the fact they had Lily and also Dean and Aria weren't denying their feelings to each other and were hard to get going in the morning from staying up late every night.

Especially Aria these days. She used to be good in the morning, always waking up ready. Nowadays, they were lucky to have her alert before noon. Dean confided in Sam that Aria wasn't sleeping even if she did pass out before her boyfriend and wake up after him. He watched her once, witnessed the struggle she had in her sleep, but had yet to build up the courage to ask about the dreams.

"There's a lot to deal with, even when there doesn't seem to be." Sam pointed out one night. He and Dean were standing outside by the Impala, having their brother moment while Aria and Lily occupied a room to have some girl time. That time roughly translated into Dean walking into a room that smelled like acetone and nail polish and other insanely smelly female things sometime later. Neither of the brothers understood the need their girlfriend's had to turn the motel room into a miniature spa but they didn't question it, just being grateful that it was a nice night.

"I just don't like sitting around, waiting for that other shoe to drop, you know?" Dean muttered, chugging down the remainder of his beer and gazing thoughtfully at the bottle. "What'll happen if Crowley comes back? Or...Yellow Eyes decides he wants to come out of his little hidey hole?"

"I don't know, Dean." Sam admitted sadly. "We just gotta...wait, I guess. There's not much else we can do. We haven't seen Castiel in a while and even Lily's said he hasn't made any contact with her. Maybe that's a good thing."

"Still can't believe you're girlfriend's an Angel and mine's some princess of hell." Dean mused. Sam laughed slightly and shrugged. "God...our lives are fucked up, ain't they?"

"Pretty much." Sam agreed, patting his brother's shoulder. "But you know...there's a bright side to all this insanity."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked. "Enlighten me."

"We get to..." Sam started but stopped when his head suddenly throbbed and his vision clouded over.

_Dean held onto Aria's hands as she struggled with herself. Her appearance shifted, skin paling, hair darkening, eyes flashing from their once blue-green colour to black and red._

_A man's arm looped around Aria's waist and tugged her against his body. He laughed, taunting everyone, free hand waving around a gun. Eyes shifting to yellow as he casually scratched his stubbly chin._

"_I've destroyed you once, I can do it again. This ends here, now and forever. No more escaping...time is up."_

"Sam...SAMMY!" Dean yelled, crouching down next to his brother on the concrete ground and shaking him. "Sammy come on, snap out of it."

"Oh...my head." Sam groaned, blinking his eyes several times. He lifted his hand slowly to rub at his head before looking at Dean. "What happened?"

"You just collapsed." Dean explained. "Think you hit your head off the car. Luckily for you, that big head of yours didn't dent my baby." He joked loosely, just glad that his brother was conscious once more. "You okay, man?"

"Uh...I...yeah, I think so." Sam muttered, sitting up slowly. "Something...something is gonna happen Dean."

"Something like...what?" Dean asked, frowning.

"I...I don't know." Sam frowned, staring at his feet and trying to remember what he had seen. "But...Aria's going to be in trouble. Or she is in trouble. Or...something."

"What the hell did that messed up mind of yours see, Sammy?" Dean urged, worry flashing in his eyes.

Sam looked at his brother and studied his face for a long moment. He thought back on the part of his vision where he had seen Dean, seen that hopeless look. Would it happen? Could they stop it? What if Aria went full on hell princess on them? There were too many questions, too many uncertainties, not enough helpful answers. Things had jumped from okay, to not good, to bad, to worse in just a few seconds and Sam just knew that somehow the next few days were going to test everyone. What he didn't know was if they were going to handle it or survive.

And then he remembered, the face at the end of the vision. The person holding Aria, eyes of the demon and body of...

"Dean...I know where dad is." Sam finally said, his statement being met with a confused expression.

* * *

><p>Oh dear, oh my, is John now Mr Yellow Eye...s. Lol, I wanted it to rhyme and the stupid plural messed it up for me. So did you guys enjoy the double feature of Dane and Arianna? I actually tried to make this full chapter just them but I wanted to hold off on their trouble, kind of time it all together with the past and present.<p> 


	15. How We Die

**How We Died  
><strong>

I really need to work on my timing. At least I'm getting a few of my stories updated this month, go me.

We get a sort of return of an old, not quite friend, and the first appearance of someone who we'll see again later on.

* * *

><p>Arianna tilted her head and couldn't help but smile. Despite the circumstances, she was truly enjoying herself on this outing, particularly when Dane decided it was nice enough to sleep outside and she got to watch him set up a shelter. He would always remove his shirt to do so, her bonding with him had certainly done a number on his core body temperature.<p>

"There we go, all set." Dane announced triumphantly.

It had already been a week since they had left the town. Each day had held some sort of trouble and Arianna was running out of excuses to slip away in order to get rid of the demons that had suddenly started popping up and following them. She didn't know how much longer she could hold off telling him.

Maybe she should just get it out.

"Dane." Arianna called out, standing up from the stomp she had been watching from. The Sheriff turned to her with a curious expression and Arianna felt a pang in her chest at all the trust that look held. She opened her mouth, ready to make the announcement. Unfortunately, she never got it out. There was rustling around them and several men stepped out, eyes black. Arianna tensed up, already recognizing each being beneath the skin.

"This is very very bad behaviour, you're highness." One of the people announced. That one was called Azazel, not quite as high levelled as Alistair but not just a simple servant as Meg and Ruby. Unlike the others, his eyes were yellow, glowing menacingly in the bright daylight. "Your father is getting very displeased with you."

"Ask me if I care." Arianna argued, frowning.

"Arianna, you know these men?" Dane asked, slowly drawing his gun and keeping an eye on the people around him.

"Oh, the little Sheriff doesn't know of what you are." Azazel laughed. He was in front of Dane with a hand around his throat before Arianna could even move. "What say you, little Sheriff, do you believe your love is human?"

"Leave him!" Arianna snapped, her whole demeanour changing. Where once her hair was soft and brown, it now flowed in black as night waves. Her eyes grew darker, the whites going black, the iris turning red. Her lips burnt to a sultry red as her skin paled and glowed from within.

"That's our princess." Azazel muttered, throwing Dane across the ground. Arianna went to run for him but was grabbed by the other demons. "Your father wants a word with the pathetic human who has kept you from home."

"You will not lay harm to him!" Arianna ground out. She lifted a foot to connect with the crotch of one demon. It released her, allowing her to turn and lay a solid punch to the other's face. Under normal circumstances, she would have just exorcized the demons out but now she was angry. Not only had they revealed themselves to her beloved Sheriff but they had all intent to harm him. Her true form gave her more power as she withdrew the knife she hid under her skirts and slit it across the demon's throat. The cut flashed before the body dropped lifelessly to the ground.

"Get her!" Azazel ordered.

The rest of the demons hesitated for a moment before jumping at their princess. One by one they were slashed down. Azazel moved for Dane but stopped short when he felt the arm go over his shoulder and the knife press to his throat.

"I said...leave...him." Arianna hissed. Dane was looking at them, fear and confusion evident in his expression.

"ENOUGH!" The loud booming voice was accompanied by the sky darkening and a fire roaring to life in the freshly dug pit. Arianna tensed and slowly lowered her knife before turning with Azazel to face the large beastly figure that rose from the fire and scotched the earth as it stepped out. The figure stood taller then all of them, completely black save for it's red eyes and horns and the glowing red lines that covered it's body.

Azazel lowered himself to one knee, placing his forehead down on his bent knee with his fists touching the dirt. Arianna remained standing, head held high, defiance clear in her glowing red eyes.

"Father." She muttered.

"You shame me, daughter." Asmodeus stated, his voice deep and rumbling. The sound would have made nearly anyone else shiver in fear but his child stood, not intimidated.

"I want to live!" Arianna yelled, throwing her hands up. "I want to be here! I want to dance amongst the flowers and watch the changing in the sky! I want to see the leaves of the trees fall in the autumn and regrow in the spring!"

"This realm is not for us." Asmodeus stated. "You will return home now!"

"No!" Arianna argued.

"This is not a request!" Asmodeus shouted, his height growing as he towered over his offspring. "You WILL return."

"NO!" Arianna shouted.

"You wish to disobey me, ungrateful child!" Asmodeus yelled. "SO BE IT! THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR INSOLENCE!" He raised his hand and, for a moment, Arianna was sure he would strike her. A cry came from behind and she whipped around to find Dane on his knees, arms spread out to his sides, head back, mouth wide open, screaming in agony.

NO!" Arianna cried out in fear. Azazel grabbed her as she made the rush to her lover's side. Dane twisted and writhed, the sounds of bones snapping echoed through the vast space surrounding them. Arianna screamed as she struggled against Azazel, her body glowing but her powers were of no use against her father's.

One final snap was heard before the Sheriff collapsed to the ground, a lifeless broken body with a look of fear in his wide eyes.

"My love!" Arianna cried out as Azazel finally released her. She fell to her knees beside Dane's body and lifted his head to her lap. "No...please...please, my love."

"See the fragility of human life." Asmodeus explained darkly. "There is nothing here for you." Arianna turned dark angry eyes to her father.

"My love for you is shattered." She muttered. "You have destroyed my happiness."

"You are young and over dramatic." Asmodeus dismissed the claim. He turned back to the fire and moved to step into it. "Come now, child."

"_U__t amor morietur, ego, qui utrumque diem._" Arianna suddenly muttered, halting all movement. Asmodeus turned back to look at his daughter, watching the dark glow surround her. "_Necterentur, atque animo nos non solverit, __cui neque imperio!_"

"NO!" Asmodeus shouted out but he was too late. Arianna had plunged her knife into her own chest. Dark red tendrils swirled around her body before it dropped lifelessly next to Dane's.

"Is she..." Azazel asked.

"No, she is home." Asmodeus muttered disdainfully. "But we will not reach her. She has locked herself to this...this...thing."

"But he is dead, your magesty." Azazel pointed out.

"He will return." Asmodeus sighed unhappily. "Come, we plan." He stepped into the fire and vanished in it's twisted swirls. The demon looked at the bodies then sighed.

His plan was spoiled. Sure, the princess was dead, but she would be back. He wasn't sure when but he had to be ready.

(Google Translation: As my love dies, so will I, until the day that we both rise. Bound together, heart and soul, you will not break us, you have no control!)

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Aria didn't know what to think. John Winchester had been missing before she had even died and now Sam was saying that Yellow Eyes was hiding in him? It just didn't make any sense. Aria had even had Azazel in her and hadn't known that.

"Are you a hundred percent sure, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to be but how often are these wrong?" Sam asked, looking miserable.

"Look...I don't think he would have killed your dad." Lily tried to assure them. "He's...I mean...if John Winchester was dead, he would be in Heaven. I would know, right?"

"Exactly!" Aria exclaimed, a minimal sense of relief flooding her. "Lily's right!"

"Yeah, let's hope so." Dean muttered.

"We can still excorsize him." Aria reminded the eldest of the brothers. "Come on Dean, if nothing else, we can at least free your dad's body." Dean looked at her then sighed and nodded. He still hoped that Azazel was only using the body and John was still alive. He had to hope it. He got Aria back, he could get his father back too.

"We still have to find him though." Sam reminded everyone. There was a pause as the other three thought it over.

"CASTIEL!" Lily suddenly yelled, making the rest of them jump. The sound of rushing wings came with the appearance of the Angel and Lily turned to face her boss. "We figured some things out."

"Good, let's hear it." Castiel instructed.

"Azazel is hiding in the body of John Winchester." Lily explained. Castiel paused then nodded his head.

"He will likely use it as a ploy against all of you." The Angel stated, looking at the group.

"You mean the same way he thought being in me and stabbing me would make Dean not get rid of him?" Aria questioned with a raised eyebrow and a snarky tone.

"The demon is crafty, Arianna." Castiel remarked, frowning at the woman.

"No really? I hadn't noticed." Aria bit back. Dean looked at her and put an arm around her shoulders, rubbing them to sooth her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, looking at his friend.

"Her demonic being is growing stronger." Castiel informed them. "It will reawaken and cause chaos."

"I would never do that!" Aria snapped, getting to her feet.

"You will when you remember." Castiel pointed out.

"Dude, back off!" Dean snapped. He stood up and put an arm around Aria to keep her from going after the Angel. "Whatever is in her is staying in her and it's not coming out so just stop with the damn judgemental bullshit."

"She is a Princess of Hell, Dean." Castiel reminded the hunter. "I may have bond your souls together in order to prevent any plans of Crowley has to take over Hell but that does not mean..."

"Back off!" Dean ground out. Castiel sighed, shaking his head.

He would never understand humans.

"We need help to find Azazel." Lily explained to her boss.

"I'll see what I can do." Castiel agreed. "I'll be in touch shortly." He was gone without a second word, leaving a relieved Angel, a worried hunter, a pissed off hunter and an absolutely infuriated Hell Princess.

* * *

><p>So I got some stuff coming up, I'm still not entirely sure how I want to end this story but I think it will be soon.<p> 


	16. Sins of Our Fathers

**Sins of Our Fathers  
><strong>

It's been almost a year, I know! I feel so bad that I've been working on just about everything else. Man, there is something wrong with me. But anyways I'm doing this now and bringing it to it's much anticipated close.

And was anyone curious how Azazel goes from being a servant to Asmodeus and then turning around and killing Mary, Aria's "parents" and then Aria herself? Lol, if you weren't, I bet you are now.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she did that."<p>

"Father is furious."

"Good riddance. Maybe he'll pay attention to the rest of us now."

"Don't be so conceited."

"She's such a fool, locking herself to a human."

"The only thing they're good for is relieving stress."

She heard it all, every word her siblings had to say as she remained immobile in her own personal prison. Her body was frozen, awaiting that day for rebirth away from Hell. Her mind however, was still working, going over everything that had happened. She would wonder occasionally how long she would have to wait, how long until she could be with her beloved again. She would be patient of course, content for the time being with the fact that they will rejoin eventually.

She thought about his touch, his lips, his words, anything that would preserve her sanity.

Would he recognize her come the day of their reunion? Would she recognize him? Would they even be near each other? It was a dangerously tricky spell, she didn't know what would happen, just that they would relive again together. She pushed aside her fears, her doubts. She'd know him. She loved him. She would have the urge to find him and be with him and she would be. Nobody would stand in her way and freedom would be just at her fingertips.

"Hello Princess, I see your plan has fallen to pieces." Alistair's voice caught her attention and, if she could have, she would have looked at him. "I hope you're not thinking I had anything to do with this. While I am your father's faithful servant, you are my favourite of his children. I've been your teacher on many occasions and your spirit is quite remarkable." He sighed and she heard the shuffling of his feet. She wondered if he was walking around outside her prison.

For a moment, she wondered what the prison actually looked like. She knew no one who had ever done such a thing as she had. Surely though, someone must have at some point, how else could the spells have existed afterall? Her mind created an itch somewhere on her body and she grew frustrated to the fact that she couldn't move to get at it.

"I helped you achieve what you wanted and gave you the warnings." Alistair continued on. "I had hoped for something different for you though, Arianna. On one hand, I'm not surprised that you are the one who did all this. On the other hand, I had assumed assisting you to get to Earth...to your man...would show you that things were different there." He gave a slight laugh and she imagined him shaking his head. "I never assumed you were so deeply infatuated with the human. This is the only time I will be able to see you, Princess. You're not allowed visitors. Your father is furious and wants to make your imprisonment as difficult as possible. I've offered you so much, and there's nothing else I can do again until you're living and dead once more."

There was silence for a long time and then Alistair let out a sigh, disappointed, before his footsteps carried him away from the trapped Princess. She remained alone, left to her own thoughts and wonders for so many years.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

Aria was silent for the car ride. They all were. No one knew what to say or do but somehow they all knew where they had to go, where this drive was leading them.

When Dean finally pulled the Impala to a stop, none of them moved. They all looked up at the seemingly abandoned looking hotel. Several windows on several different levels were broken and the front door had chains and locks on it, a pathetic attempt to keep people out. A sign on the door read that the hotel was for sale, probably hoping for someone with enough money to come around and fix the thing up. Aria was the first one out of the car, the others following suit and circling around to the trunk. They dug their way though the weapons silently and armed themselves.

Dean and Aria looked at each other for a moment, his eyes reflecting his worry for the situation at hand. There was nothing she could do to make him feel better about whatever was going to end up happening so she simply looked away from him, her eyes on the gun in her hand. They could hear Sam and Lilly now whispering to each other, caught the couple kissing lightly out the corner of their eyes. Dean slammed the trunk shut and lead the way into the hotel through one of the broken windows. Lilly had the flashlight and shone it around at their surroundings. A rat ran across the floor, making the girls jump. Broken glass, plaster, and old blankets littered the floor, covered in dust.

"Up." Aria muttered, her eyes at the ceiling. Everyone looked at her then looked around, locating the staircase. The steps creaked under their weight as Dean continued leading them, Sam taking up the rear of the group to try and add some extra security to the women. Not that either of them really needed it, being what they were, but it made each of them feel a little easier.

"Welcome to the end." A voice that made three of the four tense up with recognition crept into their ears. The room they had stepped into from the stairs was freakishly cold, enough to frost their breath in front of them. A man stood with his back to them, likely alerted to their presence by the creaking steps. His hands grasped each other lightly behind his back as he gazed out the window before him, the only one around them that wasn't already broken in some way. "So glad you all could make it." As the man turned, they were all staring at the face of John Winchester with pale yellow eyes. He smiled softly at them and made a single step towards them before he let his hands hang at his sides.

And just like that, everything changed.

Heat suddenly surrounded the group and Lilly yelped in surprise as she and Sam were thrown into the wall either side of the staircase. Dean spun around and stared with wide eyes. Aria had changed. Her hair was darker, skin paler, and her eyes...the once beautiful blue-green orbs were now red, black taking over the whites as she glared past the hunter to the demon wearing the body of the father.

"Ari?" Dean muttered.

"There's the Princess." Azazel mused, excited.

"You betrayed him." Aria growled, stepping around Dean. "HOW COULD YOU?"

"Crowley's offer was better." Azazel admitted simply. Aria lifted her hand as if to make an attempt to strike at him but stopped shot as Dean grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Aria!" The hunter snapped. For a moment she didn't seem to register him there. His palm burned as it touched her flesh but he didn't care. He grabbed her other wrist, holding in place, and stared at the woman in front of him. "Please, Aria, snap out of it."

"Dean?" Aria questioned, sounding surprised and lost. The dark visage flickered away, her eyes shifted back to normal for only a second before returning to black and red. Dean's hands tightened on her wrists and he stared at her.

"Well isn't this precious. The Princess and her lover, together again." Azazel taunted. He watched as Aria's appearance continued to flicker, waves of heat rolling off her. Dean's skin had already gone red from it, sweat building up on his brow and rolling down the sides of his face but he wasn't giving up, he wasn't moving away from her. "Trying to tame the beast, Winchester? She'll come out, and chaos will reign down. She'll claim you in, bring her into her world rather than continue trying to fit into yours."

"Dean..." Aria suddenly sounded pained and she dropped to her knees. Dean let go of her wrists, the palms of his hands so burnt by this point, they were almost blistering. He dropped down in front of her and grabbed her head, forcing her to look at him. She was fighting herself, that inner conflict plan to see in both sets of eyes. She stared at him, pain and anger combating along with her two halves. "Please...please Dean..."

"Stay with me, Ari." Dean whispered.

"She can't." Azazel retorted. Aria was suddenly gone from in front of Dean and was being held by Azazel. She whimpered, her appearance still shifting as she grabbed at the demon's arm and struggled. "Play nice now Princess, you're in for big things."

Dean made to jump at them but something caught at him and held him in place. His eyes darted to his side as Crowley stepped up. The demon king straightened his suit and smiled at the hunter, giving him a wink before he walked over to Azazel and Aria.

"Hello my dear, ready to agree now?" Crowley asked.

"Fuck off." Aria growled, her darker visage staying longer than the lighter. "You're nothing but a low bastard with delusions of more." she twisted her head to glare at Azazel as best as possible. "And you...traitor."

"Now isn't that the pot calling the kettle black." Azazel remarked.

"Indeed." Crowley mused. "Did you not turn your back on everyone just for that pathetic creature there?" He nodded back at Dean as the hunter strained against the invisible barrier. "And when daddy dearest killed him, what did you do?"

"Bound yourself to him and took your own life." Azazel answered with a chuckle. "Careful what you say to us, Princess. Anything can be turned against you."

"Why fight me, eh?" Crowley asked, tilting his head. "If you give me what I want...I can take over Hell...and no one will be coming after you." He put his hand to Aria's head and grinned. "Now...you need to wake up, Princess. Because it's rightly time to do so."

Aria's scream was painful to hear as it reached such a high decibel that the windows shattered. The room heated up more, making the air wave. Sam and Lilly fell from the walls and rushed to Dean, all three of them staring at the demonic beings before them. Azazel released Aria and she dropped to her knees and elbows, forehead touching the dirty floor, black hair cascading around. The room, or maybe it was just Aria, seemed to glow red as time ticked on with no actions from any of the occupants.

The sound of splintering wood echoed out as Aria dug her pale fingers into the floor. She slowly sat up, straightening her back and lifting her head. The reds of her eyes glowed as she looked around. She slowly turned an irritated gaze to Crowley and rose to her feet.

"Honey...I'm home." Aria ground out before she ram her hand into the demon king's chest, sending him flying into a wall. She whipped around and threw Azazel into the floor before stepping her foot down on his throat. "You wanted me? Here I am. Not exactly as you hoped, huh?"

"Actually...just what I was expecting." Crowley mused. Aria glared at him before she twisted her hand in the air. Crowley coughed, choking. Blood streaked out from the corner of his mouth and he gasped at the air, trying to get what he could.

Beneath her foot, Azazel was squirming in his own pain. He tried to pry her off but she was having none of it. Aria turned bored eyes down to the demon that had once been a servant under her command and pushed harder down on his throat.

"ARI DON'T!" Dean screamed. He was ignored as the hell princess carried on her slow torture of the two demons.

"Dean, she's going to kill dad." Sam realized with fear.

"Any ideas how to stop her?" Dean asked.

"Not ones that you'll like." Lilly admitted.

"We're not killing her." Dean argued. Lilly sighed and frowned, unsure of what they could do.

Crowley's stomach ripped open in a bloody mess and he collapsed from the wall to the floor, grabbing at his insides and coughing.

"Really Crowley, this is what you wanted?" Aria asked. She raised an eyebrow and beneath her foot, Azazel started screaming, veins turning black. "Do you know what it takes to be trained to take over any level of Hell? You have to suffer what you'll put those sleazy slimy scumbags through. Depending on the level, will depend on your pain. Until you feel nothing anymore. Until everything about you is just destroyed. You want all the levels? You can't even handle your own job." Aria jerked her hand through the hair and Crowley exploded into a bloody mess. She dropped her eyes and tilted her head, looking down at Azazel squirming beneath her foot. "And you..."

"Aria, no, please!" Lilly begged. "It's John...John Winchester! He's still in there!"

"You vile, despicable little creature." Aria whispered, ignoring Lilly.

"We have to do something!" Sam insisted. Lilly shook her head, not knowing what they could do. Dean frowned and got up, pushing between them and marching across the now shaking ground to Azazel and Aria. The Hell Princess lifted her eyes to the hunter. She didn't seem to recognize him but didn't stop him as he got to her. He paid little attention to the demon wearing his father and focused solely on the woman before him as he grabbed her head and kissed her.

Everything burned as he held her close to him. For a few seconds there was nothing and then suddenly she was grabbing him, pulling him even closer into the heat. It didn't bother him now though as he buried a hand in her hair and wound his other arm around her waist. They molded against each other, pushing and pulling to get as close as possible. Her foot lifted off of Azazel and the demon lay motionless on the floor, veins still black.

"Dane..." Aria whispered, black and red eyes looking up into green.

"Yeah sweetheart." Dean muttered, nodding once. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back as she suddenly broke down into bloody tears. "You need to stop."

"I don't know how." Aria whimpered, the pained expression taking hold again.

"Just let it go, baby." Dean instructed softly. He kissed her again and she held onto him tightly as the ground shook beneath them. The floor cracked and Sam and Lilly scrambled to move out of the way of a hole. Aria grew tense in Dean's arms and then suddenly collapsed against him, coughing. He went to his knees, still holding her close. Her hand dug into the ground, splintering the wood before she slowly turned her head.

"Dean...DEAN!" Sam's voice was fearful and Dean looked at his brother. All eyes turned to the hole in the floor led to something fiery and for a moment they all thought that somehow the lower level of the hotel had caught fire. A large black imposing figure rose out from the flames, dark red lines standing out on the otherwise solid mass of a being.

"As...Asmo...deus." Azazel gasped out, accompanied by coughs as he painfully tried to roll himself over.

"Oh my..." Lilly muttered, her eyes wide.

"Filth." The imposing figure of the Hell King growled out as he looked down at the demon on the floor. Azazel jerked and gasped, fighting to breath.

"He's going to kill them both." Lilly gasped, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Azazel and John."

"Can you do something?" Sam asked, pleading. Lilly looked at him then took a deep breath and was suddenly gone. Sam blinked and looked around, finding his girlfriend crouched by the demon and slamming her hand onto his head. White light escaped his eyes and mouth and then he fell still to the ground.

"Angel." Asmodeus muttered, head tilting slightly in a curious gesture.

"You'd be surprised at the team work put together to ensure Crowley didn't take over." Lilly pointed out, looking at the large figure before her. "And your daughter...just killed him to ensure he didn't. All his plotting, all his scheming, all his work to make sure she could bring Hell to it's knees for him...and he didn't figure she would still have some loyalty to you. Even after what you've done."

"I don't want to take over." Aria suddenly admitted, bringing all eyes to her. Her black and red eyes were only on her father as she carefully got back on her feet, Dean standing quickly to help. "I never did. Even before I saw and met Dane, I never wanted to take over. I have several brothers and sisters who would gladly take that place."

"It is your duty." Asmodeus snarled. "Why do you not understand this?"

"Because Hell isn't my home!" Aria snapped. "I want to be here! I want to just...live. I don't want to torture, I don't want to command demons. I just want to live." She put her hand on Dean's arm before she stepped away from him to square off with her father. "Do I ever smile down there like I do here?"

There was silence as father and daughter stared each other down. Lilly looked down when John suddenly gasped, eyes fluttering open. Dean and Sam looked over as well, fear and then relieve filling them when Lilly gave a slight smile. The temperature dropped and the shaking stopped in the few seconds that all eyes were turned elsewhere. The four people in the room looked to where the Hell Rulers once had stood, only to find nothing but scorch marks now on the repaired floor.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"Beats me all to hell." John muttered, coughing.

"Ari..." Dean whispered, stepping over to the scorch marks. He dropped to his knees and touched at them carefully. All three Winchesters flinched and grabbed at their heads in sync with each other.

_The demon dropping to it's knees in front of Aria._

_Aria looking pissed as she fluently exorcises several demons, eyes flashing red and black, before fainting._

_Rufus kneeling on the ground, looking at Dean, Sam and Lilly as he holds a dirty and bloodied Aria._

_Azazel possessing Aria and slamming a knife into her chest, Dean still exorcizing her then cradling her dead body._

_Dean, Sam and Aria doing target practise with John watching over them._

_The vampire holding Aria then getting shot down by Dean._

_Dean on the ground with Aria lying on top of him, smiling._

_The Winchesters walking through the massacre and finding Aria kneeling by her parents' dead bodies before she and the bodies vanish._

"Sam?" Lilly asked softly, crouching over her boyfriend with a hand on his shoulder. She looked around the room, worry in her eyes. "Dean? Mr Winchester?"

"What...the hell...just happened?" Dean asked, wiping at blood as it dripped from his nose.

"We never got her." John muttered, staring blankly at a spot on the floor. "All that...just...reversed."

"But we still remember, how can we never have gotten her?" Sam asked.

"Sometimes these things happen." Lilly replied. "One moment in time gets changed. Sometimes people get to remember, sometimes they don't."

"But why?" Sam asked. Lilly sighed and shrugged, unable to provide him with an answer.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

**Three Weeks Later**

Dean shone the flashlight on the map before he looked up and gazed out the window. John glanced over from the driver seat but stayed silent. In the back, Lilly and Sam were sleeping lightly, resting against each other.

Castiel had been in the motel when they had returned and Lilly had tensed up, fearful that since things seemed to have been solved, she was going to be sent back to Heaven. He had asked her if that was what she wanted and it didn't take even a second for her to shake her head, admitting she wanted to say. Castiel had been sceptical of her decision but in the end had decided to grant her a human life. Her Angelic abilities were taken aware but she honestly didn't care.

Since then, the four of them had gone back to travelling and working, hunting down demons and monsters. Dean had been mostly quiet the whole time and none of them really blamed him.

"Let's turn in for the night, start fresh in the morning." John decided, catching sight of a sign for a nearby motel. Dean nodded his agreement and shut off the flashlight, folding up the map. The oldest Winchester pulled into the motel parking lot and shut off the car, rousing Sam and Lilly. "I'll get the rooms."

"I'm gonna get a drink." Dean announced, eyeing up the bar across the street.

"You sure?" Sam asked. He received a nod from his brother and gave a nod back, watching the older of the siblings cross the road.

"Is he ever going to be okay?" Lilly asked.

"He was pretty torn up the last time Aria..." Sam faded off, not even sure what to call what had happened.

"How long until he bounced back?" John asked.

"I don't think he really did." Sam admitted, sighing. "I think those four years, he just...lied. He hid it really well after a while, or I just...stopped noticing. It became so normal, I didn't even really think about it."

"Poor Dean." Lilly muttered.

Across the street, in the bar, Dean sat at the counter and picked up a coaster. It's black and red colour scheme made him frown as he tossed it down the bar. He glanced around at his surroundings, tapping his fingers on the bartop. He sighed and glanced down at a big guy at the end of the bar, wondering vaguely what it would take to start a fight with him.

"Here you go, pal." The Bartender spoke up, putting a beer in front of Dean. The hunter blinked and looked at the man, eyebrow raising. "Some woman paid for it."

"Huh...well tell her cheers then." Dean muttered, picking up the bottle and taking a heavy gulp. He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and looked thoughtfully at the label.

"Well hey there stranger, what brings a guy like you out to this sort of place?" A light female voice laughed from behind him as a finger tapped his shoulder. Dean paused for a moment, wondering about turning around and what he'd say when he did. He grinned slightly, figuring this had to be the woman who bought him the drink. He supposed the least he could do was thank her if nothing else. So he turned around, ready to turn on the charm, and froze.

What he saw, he didn't expect. The woman there was dressed in black biker boots, a midnight blue dress with a white belt hanging off her hips, and her brown hair was lightly curled, flowing around her face softly. Her painted red lips parted in a smile as she watched the confusion and shock roll over his face, her blue-green eyes sparkling gleefully.

"No way." Dean whispered, still not believing it.

"I've been waiting for you." Aria admitted, putting her hands on his chest then running them up to his shoulders. She laughed slightly then hugged him. Dean blinked, stunned, then wrapped his arms around her tightly, breathing in her scent. It was lighter than he remembered, a mix of vanilla and melons.

"How...what?" Dean asked, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Alistair." Aria explained. "He had one more trick for me. Life. I'm not the Hell Princess anymore. It was really complex but anyways I remembered and I convinced my parents to move before the demon attack and we just..." The rest of her words, whatever they could have been, were forgotten as Dean grabbed her head and kissed her. She moaned softly into his mouth and held his face in her hands. Leaning her forehead against his, she looked at him carefully as best she could. "I'm all yours now."

"Please say you got a room across the street." Dean demanded thickly. Aria grinned and held up a motel key. She took his hand and pulled him out of the bar.

_***SL***SPN***SL***SPN***SL***_

"Where's your brother?" John asked, standing in Sam's doorway.

"He didn't come back from the bar?" Sam asked, scratching at his chest and frowning.

"No, I haven't seen him all night." John replied. He frowned and looked around. "I even checked the car to make sure he didn't just pass out in the back seat."

"He's gotta be somewhere." Lilly insisted softly, leaning around Sam to look outside the room. "Did he call or anything?"

"Nothing." John informed them. "Shit! Where the hell is that damn boy?"

Almost as if to answer the question, a door opened a few rooms down from them and Dean walked out, pulling his shirt over his head. He paused and looked at them and then waved, smiling slightly. The trio blinked and slowly waved back, unsure. Their eyes all grew wide when Aria stepped out of the room next, carrying a bag and smiling brightly. Dean looked at her and draped his arm around her shoulders, tugging her into his side and kissing her forehead before he led her to the family. Everyone just stared at them, too shocked by the turn of events

"So...any news on the next job?" Dean asked, a cheeky grin on his face. Aria laughed under his arm and leaned more against him.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun to explain.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Although...I may do an extra bit if I get hit with the right sense of inspiration to further explain what happened with Aria. But I hope this extra long chapter is a good finish for this story. It really is creeping me out how much of a good guy Alistair actually is and that I got the inspiration for his part of this chapter from watching him torture Ruby lol.


End file.
